


MCYT Vinyl (Oneshots!)

by Jackfrostbitten



Series: Icee/Frosty's Requested Works [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Arson, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF BadBoyHalo, Character Death, Chatting & Messaging, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Coffee, Coffee Addict, Dadza, Dialogue Heavy, Discord Chatting, Dreams and Nightmares, Drowning, Eventual Romance, Fire, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Format: Streaming, Gay Panic, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Illumina being in the words of the comments "angered marshmallow fluff", Implied/Referenced Character Death, L'manburg War, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Trust, Major Character Injury, Masks, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Night Terrors, Not beta read we die like Tubbo at the festival, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rejection, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romantic Angst, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Scars, Serious Injuries, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Anxiety, Songfic, Soulmates, Star Tears, Temporary Character Death, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trauma, Twisted!Characters, War, oneshots!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 26,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackfrostbitten/pseuds/Jackfrostbitten
Summary: While the Dance 'Till You're Dead series is in production, and since I want to have things to do in between works, here is a lovely collection of oneshots with submissions and ideas from you! :DYou all have wonderful ideas, and I'm excited to see what you all come up with. :)
Relationships: DreamNap-Relationships, FruitLuma, dreamnotnap - Relationship
Series: Icee/Frosty's Requested Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111733
Comments: 276
Kudos: 453





	1. |Boundaries, Limits, and Suggestions|

**Author's Note:**

> See the end for notes!

Henamalo everyone from your Friendly Frosty!

While the _Dance 'Till You're Dead_ series is in production, I will be opening suggestions for oneshots and writing them. :DD

Leave your suggestions down in the comments (I will try to get to as many as possible), or DM me on Tumblr as jackfrostbitten!

Now, as with all things, I'm going to give you my boundaries on what I will and will not do for oneshots.

_**~1.**_ **I will not write smut!** I'm a minor and quite uncomfortable with that sort of thing. 

_**~2.**_ I will not write ships of Tommy and Tubbo with anyone since they are minors, and if any of the people in these works say that they do not want to be shipped for whatever reason, I will not ship them and will take down any works involving ships of them.

_**~3.**_ The characters involved in this are just that, characters. I will not be shipping any _real people_ in any of these works, only their online personas.

_**~4.**_ I, working with psychology and actually having an anxiety disorder myself, am fully cool writing things involving panic attacks, anxiety attacks, etc. I do not know everything there is to know about these topics, so input on things like se!f h@rm, eating disorders, etc. is well appreciated. :)

_**~5.**_ I will write really heavy fucking angst. You thought anything in the _Dance 'Till You're Dead_ series was bad? Boy can I go fucking worse. :)))

_**~6.**_ Okay I'm a sucker for drunk shit especially like sleep drunk shit, and also cuddle piles are adorable asdlfjadskfkasa please.

_**~7.**_ Go absolutely wild. I do not have an update schedule for this since it's for funsies, so don't bully me if I take time off of posting


	2. Marshmallow-Strawberry Coffee (IlluminaHD x Fruitberries Sleep Drunk Fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sleepy drunk Illumina? Maybe after the 4 events he had attended and he kinda got that "I am a being of which consumes coffee bean and molasses is in a dire need of rest but I have consumed way too energy fuel and I will be a cuddly affectionate workaholic that will trapped you into a cuddle pile refusing to let you leave while telling you that I need you to leave so I could do work but the cat is being so soft and you are so warm." Energy with Fruitberries who's like, "I am a being of chaotic energy but my friend is being a undeceive piece of slightly angered marshmallow fluff who wants to anything but rest and so I will not release the energy onto them since they really need the sleep."--Slyonalexis
> 
> Also! Pray For The Wicked is going to have a much slower updating schedule for a while because I have semester finals and a book report coming up, so I am going to be really busy for a bit. Thank you for your patience, and in the meantime, enjoy the oneshots!

Sleepy Drunk Oneshot with extra marshmallow fluff, two shots of coffee grounds, a fuck ton of sleep-deprived chaos, and two-person cuddle pile for Sylonalexis.~

* * *

If you asked IlluminaHD where Africa was located on the globe, he would point to Antarctica, slap you, and then commit arson against any and all nearby buildings.

Fruitberries watched in both awe and horror as his friend slowly descended into madness, grabbing a handful of coffee grounds and shoving it into his mouth. He debated watching the man in a ninja-print onesie continue with his tomfuckery while enjoying a nice bag of kettle corn when Illumina shouted at Zelk that Starbucks should have pumpkin spice flavoured coffee grounds. His entertainment was short lived when his phone pinged with a Discord message from....Dream. 

Ah shit.

_ Pissbaby#2348: mentor please pick up your boyfriend _

_ Pissbaby#2348: i’m scared for my life _

_ ~FROTBURRIES~#7891: O god what’d he do? _

“--YOU CAN’T EAT FREAKING--NO, DREAM I AM NOT ARGUING WITH YOU ON THIS, YOU CANNOT EAT FOOD BECAUSE IT DOESN’T EXIST--NONO, LISTEN--”

_ ~FROTBURRIES~#7891: Nevrmind I figured it out _

_ Pissbaby#2348: h e l p _

Fruit, in his full green-haired glory, walked over to where Illumina was sitting, picked him up and out of his gamer chair while the younger man yelped with surprise and demanded that Fruit put him down. Fruit walked over to their hotel couch, plopping Illumina onto it, before leaving Lumi’s Discord call and turning off his computer.

“Fruuuuit, I was working!” Lumi whined, sitting up with a child-like scowl. Fruit saw the deep bags under Lumi’s eyes from multiple sleepless nights working and practicing for the various tournaments the pair were attending.

“It kinda looked like you were shouting at Dream that food doesn’t exist so you can’t eat it,” Fruit tilted his head with a smirk the younger man couldn’t see behind the large green sticky note mask stuck on his face.

“BECAUSE IT DOESN'T! Food is a social construct just like everything else in this existence and Dream was like “no, IlluminaHD, I’m  _ sooo _ much better than you because food exists and I’m the better speedrunner,” so I’m going to sword fight him at dawn--”

“No the fuck you aren’t, because  _ you  _ are going to take a nap,” Fruit dropped an armful of fluffy blankets onto the man, muffling the younger’s protests.

“And unless you want me to tell Tapl that you have a fine set of toes that haven’t been washed for a solid week and a half,  _ you are going to lie down and sleep _ .”

Lumi emerged face first from the pile of blankets, his curly chocolate brown hair standing on end from static. The younger man grumbled, though Fruit could see him holding back a yawn.

"Fine, but 'ya have t' cuddle with me," Lumi mumbled into one of the top blankets, his eyes half-lidded.

" _ Jesus- _ -Lumi I need to practice for the parkour piece of MCC tonight and--” "Shumush! Shush. I want cuddles if you're going to make me sleep."

The pair stayed silent for a minute in a battle of wills before Fruit finally relented with a loud groan.

"Alright, you whiny bitch--but just so you know, I'm not doing this again until I've finished practicing," Fruit pushed Lumi over to the opposite end of the couch before taking off his mask and rolling up his green sweater sleeves with a stretch.

Fruit would never admit to Lumi the warmth that blossomed in his chest when the younger man snuggled up against him.

With a smile on his lips, Fruit ran a hand through Lumi’s soft hair, humming a quiet tune. Soon, Lumi was snoring softly, curled up in the crook of Fruit’s arm like a sleepy housecat. The green-haired man let out a large yawn, closing his eyes and finally falling asleep with a dopey grin on his face.

Dream, who had come to wake the pair up for MCC the next morning, found the two curled up in each other’s arms underneath a mountain of blankets. Snapping a couple pictures and urging a snickering Philza to be quiet, he turned the room light’s off and quietly shuffled out of the small hotel room.

Fruit woke up the next morning to a tweet from Dream that made him blush cherry red.

_ Friendship ended with GeorgeWasTaken. Now Fruitluma is my best friend. _


	3. Broken, Bent, and Bittersweet (Tubbo, SBI Hurt/Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “-tubbo angst :> or quackity angst?? maybe both?? i don’t know! either way, schlatt is being a Mean Mean Man to them by. like. degrading them or hurting them or overworking them or something like that. Then uhhhH comfort ensues when the others find out!! Tubbo’s comfort is like,,, Pogtopia or SBI or somethin, and Quackity’s would be uhhhhH Dream Team :> because. fuckign. Yes”--commiecricket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Hurt Comfort Tubbo Style, with physical abuse, stabbing, and a dog for commiecricket.~

* * *

Tubbo learned three things about Jschlatt while he worked under him as his right-hand man.

Never open the windows.

Never offer Jschlatt a hug.

Never do anything wrong.

The last one was the one that Tubbo struggled with the most. He. although the strength and builder of the team who would set up massive underground tunnels and libraries, always seemed to do things wrong.

Don’t put that cobblestone slab there, people might trip. Keep a straight face, don’t let them see you smile. Quit crying, I’m not hitting you that hard. Your chicken farm makes too much noise.

Tubbo learned the fourth thing when he made a mistake that nearly cost him his life.

_ Never argue with Jschlatt _ .

“ _ What _ did you say to me?” the horned man growled with an icy crimson stare.

Tubbo shrunk in on himself, his voice turning quiet and meek, “I--Schlatt I didn’t mean to--I didn’t mean to let them go, they just ran from me and--”

Tubbo was interrupted by a gloved hand colliding roughly with his cheek. He whimpered in pain, though he didn’t move to rub the spot. That would only make Schlatt angrier.

“You’re a fucking disgrace, Tubbo, you know that?”

Schlatt picked Tubbo up by his shirt collar, throwing him to the cold marble floor of the White House foyer.

“I gave you everything I had, and what did you do?” Schlatt walked over to the boy, drawing his diamond blade and pressing it against the younger’s throat.

“You  _ let them go. _ ”

Tubbo bit his tongue to hold back tears, vaguely noticing the sweet copper taste of blood that filled his mouth. He stayed silent. Schlatt growled, kicking Tubbo in the ribs with his boot hard enough to make the young boy lose his wind. Tubbo sat up, gasping for air, refusing to look Schlatt in the eyes.

“I could kill you right now and nobody would care.”

_ Tommy would _ , Tubbo thought, though he held his tongue.

“....But you know what, Tubbo? I’m not going to,” A cruel smirk twisted across the horned man’s face, “Instead, how about I teach you a lesson you’ll remember forever.”

Schlatt dug his blade into Tubbo’s shoulder, who screamed with pain but otherwise did nothing.

“ _ Never talk back to Jschlatt. _ ”

The blade was roughly pulled out from the younger’s shoulder. Hot, salty tears ran down his face as his wound burned like he had just put red-hot coals on it. He remembered Schlatt’s grin as he left, and nothing more as the floor came up to meet him.

* * *

Technoblade had found a dog.

It was fluffy and white and barked happily whenever Techno would scratch behind its ears. Techno was content just lying on the garden floor next to the White House just playing with the fluffy animal for eternity.

The dog abruptly stopped nuzzling Techno’s piglin half-mask and turned toward the White House, staring ominously at the smooth granite.

Techno heard Tubbo screaming.

The piglin hybrid jumped to his feet, grabbing his netherite axe and running over to the far wall of the square building. The dog trailed behind him with his ears pressed flat against its head and a growl on its face. He peered through a side window to find Tubbo lying on the ground with a deep gash in his shoulder that was oozing blood while Jschlatt walked away with a smirk.

Techno grit his teeth and slammed the butt of his axe into the window, shattering it in one go. The dog leapt through the shattered glass to sit by Tubbo, growling at the horned man who stared in confusion at it. Techno jumped through next, drawing his firework-tipped crossbow and firing a bolt straight into Schlatt’s chest. A mass of red, blue, and black sparks erupted from the firework, splashing along the ground and leaving burn marks in their wake.

**_Jschlatt was exploded by Technoblade_ **

Techno turned to the boy who was passed out on the ground, rushing over to press his cape to the wound in an attempt to get it to stop bleeding. He called Wilbur, Tommy, and Philza on the comms while the dog nuzzled Tubbo’s face and lay by the boy’s side.

Tommy arrived being carried by Philza, who flew through the window on black dragon wing elytra. He rushed over to his friend sobbing while Philza took over first aid.

Wilbur asked Techno what happened with tears of his own.

Technoblade, killer and anarchist known for his ruthlessness and apathy, only sat there with silent tears running down his face.

* * *

Tubbo awoke to a burning pain in his shoulder, making him wince as he carefully sat up in a little bed. Wait,  _ bed _ ?

“You’re alive!” Tommy cried, wrapping his friend in a tight hug.

“What--” Tubbo rasped, “Oh.”

Philza was sitting on a stool by Tubbo’s bed, rubbing a sobbing Wilbur’s back. Techno stood at the edge of Tubbo’s bed with a slight smile before tossing him a bottle filled with something bright red.

“Drink,” he commanded.

Tubbo downed the sickly sweet liquid in one go, shivering in disgust at the taste, earning him a wet laugh from Tommy.

A bark from the edge of Tubbo’s bed caught his attention as a little white dog peered up at him with curious brown eyes. The dog leapt onto the bed, licking Tubbo’s face before curling up in his lap and gnawing on Tommy’s bandanna.

Philza gave him a warm smile, “You’re never going back there.”

Tubbo returned it, looking around at the relieved, caring faces of his friends--his  _ family _ .

“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A n g s t, a n g s t, a n g s t--  
> I feel bad.  
> But I also don't :)))))  
> Enjoy from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	4. Sweetest In Threes (Dream Team Fluffy Cuddles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “-Dream Team cuddles!! just the boys chilling out, at night or morning, cuddlin and being soft and sleepy :) romantic or platonic uhhh idc-”--commiecricket  
> I’m actually going to use two from this comment because I’m a sucker for cuddles :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Soft Cuddles Dream Team Style with extra fluff and playful platonic tackling for commiecricket.~

* * *

Dream came back to their hotel room wheezing like a tea kettle, holding up his phone to show Sapnap and George a photo of Illumina and Fruit curled up together on the couch.

“Oh my fucking god that’s adorable,” Sapnap laughed at the sight of the normally very serious speedrunners cuddling. George snorted from their sofa, arm draped over his face as he worked on his laptop.

The three of them had been working for the past day and a half on practicing for the MCC tournament on top of streaming and editing manhunt videos. They were practically living off of caffeine and adrenaline, though both were beginning to wane, leaving them thoroughly exhausted.

Sapnap whispered something to Dream, who snickered before walking over to George. “Oh, Georgie,~” Dream sang, closing the lid of his laptop, earning the masked man a playful shove from George before he was abruptly tackled by Sapnap.

“ _CHRIST_ , Sap, what the fuck are you doing?!” George shouted as Sapnap hefted the younger man onto his shoulder as George attempted to squirm out of his grip.

“I want cuuuuudlles!” Sapnap whined, dropping George onto the couch before flopping on top of him.

“G--Of you big lug,” George mumbled underneath the larger man.

Dream wheezed, watching the exchange with a bemused expression before pulling his mask to the side of his face and sitting on the couch. Sapnap leaned across the two of them so that his head was in Dream’s lap.

George finally freed himself with a sigh. He gave Dream a look of “do I have to do this?”. Dream grinned and shrugged. George snorted, grabbing a blanket off of Sapnap’s bed and draping it over Sapnap before curling up next to Dream, who moved his hand to pet George’s soft brown hair, his other hand holding Sapnaps.

Philza walked in on Sapnap and George napping on Dream, who was still barely awake. Dream shushed the snickering man with a blush worthy of a tomato. Philza, with a bow, left the hotel room with a soft smile on his face.

Dream looked down at the sleeping men in his arms with a warm grin on his face. He planted a careful kiss on George and Sapnap’s foreheads before closing his eyes and falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a little shorter than the other two, I wanted to use both a fluff and a H/C prompt that cricket gave to me because they were really good like ajfsdkjaskdkladsjf  
> I hope you like the soft bois being cuddly :D  
> Enjoy from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	5. Golden Blood (TommyInnit Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you make angsty angsty ANGST TRAIN Tommy?
> 
> Prompt: MAJOR MAJOR Angst Tommyinnit
> 
> Please”--FearsomefigureT9
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for I suppose somewhat suicide and hopelessness? They respawn so I honestly don't know.

Major Angst TommyInnit Style, with hopelessness, depression, and Vilbur for FearsomefigueT9.~

* * *

“Wilbur, I’m not doing this.”

Tommy stood in front of Wilbur, his sword drawn while Technoblade and Dream stood by the older man’s side. They had their weapons drawn on him--the person who was once considered part of their family.

Wilbur only grinned humorlessly at him, “Aww, c’mon Tommy!~ We can get revenge on those fuckers. We can end it all.”

“I DON’T WANT TO END IT!” Tommy shouted, tears running down his face, “I GAVE MY FUCKING  _ DISCS _ FOR L’MANBURG, WILBUR!”

“Discs can be replaced--”

“NOT--not--” Tommy sucked in a gasping breath, “not mine. I earned these.”

“Tommy--” Dream started, taking a step forward. There was a hint of compassion in his tone.

Tommy turned on his heel and ripped the wooden button out of the wall, throwing it at a furious Wilbur’s feet.

The man stepped forward, pulling a curved dagger from underneath his woolen black coat, slashing the side of Tommy’s face. Tommy pressed a hand to the bleeding wound, staring at Wilbur with….grief.

He lost his best friend to this madness. He lost his home. He lost Wilbur, a father figure to him. He lost Eret.

Tommy laughed wetly, “Kill me, stash me away in a bunker somewhere, torture me, send me off to Schlatt, do anything you want with me,” he looked Wilbur in the eyes with a bitter smile, “I have nothing-- _ nothing  _ left to live for.” 

Techno’s head was down, he was clutching his netherite axe with a white-knuckle grip. Dream stood behind Wilbur, his crossbow lowered to the ground as he adjusted his mask. Wilbur only stared back at the boy with a mixture of shock and guilt. A little black cat with molten gold eyes entered the cave, unnoticed by all but Tommy. It tilted its head slightly in curiosity. Tommy returned the action, earning him a polite sneeze. He returned his gaze to Wilbur with a hollow heart, numb by his emotions and the crying and... _everything._

“Tommy--”

“No, no,” Tommy laughed again, “I’m not gonna sit here anymore. I’m done. You kill your son and Niki if you destroy L’Manburg. I’m not having your back this time. I’m done defending your fucking actions.”

Tommy pulled out his diamond sword. His bed at POGtopia was calling to him. Tubbo was dead, then he came back, and he was dead again. He’d see Tubbo again, in his dreams. 

The thought made him smile one last bittersweet smile before he plunged the blade into his heart.

**_TommyInnit was slain by TommyInnit_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> Enjoy from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	6. Dream Is Panicking! At The Disco (Dream + Technoblade H/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello! Can i request some Dream hurt&comfort? Like, dream is sad and needs a hug, and Techno is not the best with emotions but tries his best-?  
> I simp for their friendship-”--Loony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Hurt Comfort Dream Style with Technoblade being a social anxiety dork, panic/anxiety attacks, and Technoblade knowing how to handle them because "guess what bucko this isn’t my first rodeo" for Loony.~

* * *

Dream couldn’t breathe.

His lungs were too tight in his chest, his ribs poked into them like needles on a balloon.

His ears were stuffed with cotton, every sound muffled and distant.

His thoughts raced with panic--a domino set that had just begun to fall and snowball into a mountain of horribleness.

He was going to die.

* * *

Technoblade was far too familiar with panic attacks.

You felt like you couldn’t breathe, your chest hurt, your thoughts went at a million miles an hour--it was an incredibly awful experience.

Techno trotted through the little community house at the centre of L’Manburg, enjoying the fresh morning air and the fact that Niki was making her famous loaded baked potatoes for dinner that night as a treat for the acting at the festival.

A raven with glossy black feathers was preening its feathers on a nearby fence post. A small white dog Techno recognized as Opi crouched low to the ground before leaping at the raven, who squawked and darted away. The bird pecked Opi’s paw, hoping to stand on the dog’s head who tried in vain to nip at it.

Techno smiled, walking up to the pair who stopped fighting, Opi scrambling to get head pats from the Piglin hybrid and the raven flying to sit back on the fence post with fluffed up feathers. The bird squawked at him and moved its head forward. Techno carefully rubbed the graceful bird’s head, who trilled at him and leaned into the touch.

Techno heard heavy breathing and a sobbing gasp from somewhere. He turned around abruptly, frightening the bird a little, looking around for the source of the noise. The raven tilted its head at him before pecking his cape and flying off to perch itself on the top window of the community centre where the lime green hoodie of someone was barely visible. 

_ Dream _ .

“Opi, stay here,” Techno commanded the dog, who sat on its haunches and stared at the raven.

Techno rushed into the wooden building, hurrying up the stairs to find Dream curled into himself, kneeling by the far window. The piglin hybrid could hear him hyperventilating as the younger man shivered.

_ Panic attack, poor guy. _

Techno sighed with relief, careful making his way over to Dream, who barely noticed that the hybrid was there at all. 

“Dream?” Techno asked softly, bending down in front of the masked man.

The younger looked up at Techno, shifting away a bit with a sobbing gasp, “Ca-Can’t breathe--”

“Shh, you’re alright, I gotcha,” Techno soothed, holding his hand out to the younger, who took it and fell into the hybrid’s arms.

“Just breathe, you’re alright,” Techno ran a hand through Dream’s coarse blonde hair, “Can you name me five things ‘ya can see?”

Dream took in a shuddering breath, “You, floor, win--glass, uh, stairs, chest.”

Techno hummed, “Good job, four things you can feel?”

Dream clutched Techno’s soft velvet cape, “You-r cape, the floor, my hood-” he hiccuped, “hoodie, and th-the-my mask.”

“You’re doing good, keep going, three things you can hear?” Techno held Dream to his chest as the younger’s breathing calmed.

“Your voice, the river, the birds outside,” Dream said, his voice far more steady than it was a moment ago, though he sounded exhausted.

“Two things you can smell.”

“Linen and potatoes--Techno have you gone out potato farming?” Dream tilted his head to look up at the piglin hybrid who shrugged.

“My potatoes need constant care in order to grow strong enough to provide the blood god enough fuel to otherthrow the government--one thing you can taste.”

“My--” Dream sucked in a breath, snuggling a little closer to Techno, “My tears.”

Techno hummed, rubbing Dream’s back in comforting circles, “Feel better?”

“Yeah...thanks Tech, I’m sorry for bothering ‘ya,” Dream apologized, leaning his head against the older man’s chest.

“How long were you like that before I got to ‘ya?”

Dream shrugged, “Maybe an hour?”

Techno moved Dream’s face to stare at him with a raised eyebrow, “Is that why you sound like you just got back from a war?”

“I mean, I  _ did  _ just get back from a war,” Dream laughed and Techno gave him a low chuckle before scoping the younger up in his arms.

“ _ Woah _ -kay, where are we going?” Dream yelped, holding onto Techno’s formal white shirt for dear life.

“You’re going to take a fucking nap.”

Dream pulled up his mask to stare at the stoic piglin hybrid for a minute before pulling it back down and relaxing in Techno’s grip. He was honestly too exhausted to complain about being carried, especially by Techno who was warm and soft.

* * *

Dream knew it was only fair when he saw the tweet from Fruitberries the next morning. Techno had fallen asleep trying to get Dream to sleep, one thing led to another and they had both passed out in a cuddle pile.

_ Dream and Techno are currently passed out on a fucking park bench. Bids for their shoes start at 10K. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack Dream because I fucking love this so muchuadshfdsjkljkfsdjklfsd  
> JSDJfklajdkslakdfa  
> Help  
> Enjoy from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	7. Dirty Crime Child (TommyInnit + SBI Crime Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “-Sleepy Boi Clothes:  
> Tommy takes the sleepy bois clothes so often.(Phils Hat, Wilburs sweaters, technos crown/cape, ect) One day they realize whos taking their shit-”--Citrus_Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Fluff with TommyInnit and Sleepybois Inc. with a lot of stealing, arson, and AW FUCK I CAN’T BELIEVE YA DONE THIS for Citrus_Karma.~

* * *

Tommy’s nickname was “Dirty Crime Child” for a reason. The fucker  _ loved  _ stealing his friend’s clothes.

Wilbur owned like six of the same black coat which was thick and small enough that Tommy could use it as a solid winter coat. Philza’s hat was thin and was good for keeping the sun out of his eyes during the humid summertime. Technoblade’s cape was fluffy and velvet soft and made for a really good blanket.

Tommy was also a damn good liar.

“Tommy! Have you seen my coat anywhere?” Wilbur called from the other room, dressed in a fuzzy yellow sweater and his old grey beanie.

“Nah, sorry big man,” Tommy called, the stolen coat on his back as he beat the shit out of Ridley in Smash Bros.

Tommy heard Wilbur’s familiar footsteps, and carefully took the coat off before shoving it under his bed and rolling over like nothing happened. Wilbur walked in, staring at the younger carefully while Tommy just gave him an innocent stare before going back to his game.

Wilbur sighed, he’d have to do with just his sweater for the day.

* * *

“Oh fuck--has anyone seen my hat?” Philza asked, rifling through one of the nightstand drawers in an effort to find the striped accessory.

Tommy shook his head with a worried gaze. Underneath his old black baseball cap was the man’s missing hat, though no one had seemed to notice.

“Have you checked the bathroom?” Wilbur asked, cleaning his glasses.

Philza groaned, stalking off to investigate while Tommy gave him a simple tip of the hat.

* * *

“WHERE IS MY CAPE?” Techno shouted from the guest room that Philza had provided while the four were visiting for Minecraft Monday.

Tommy jumped, sliding his headphones off of his ears to rest around his neck. The blonde boy threw another blanket on top of Techno’s cape which he had previously been using as a blanket.

Techno emerged from the room looking like he had just gotten back from a fight with a laundry machine. 

“Heh?” He snapped when Tommy snickered at his appearance.

He lightly smacked Tommy over the head, which only made the younger boy laugh harder, snuggling underneath his blankets to enjoy some CaptainSparklez videos.

* * *

“Techno, have you seen my coat?” Wilbur asked the piglin hybrid who shrugged.

“Dunno, but if it makes you feel better, I haven’t been able to find my cape.”

“...And I haven’t been able to find my hat,” Philza added.

The three turned towards Tommy’s room. His door was closed and a little sign on the front warned that any intruders would have their fingers cut off.

They carefully opened the blonde boy’s door, and was met with the sight of TommyInnit sleeping soundly underneath Techno’s cape and Wilbur’s coat with Philza’s hat underneath his head for a pillow. Wilbur snickered as Techno raised an eyebrow with a fond smile and Philza just looked like he was about to burst with the sheer joy of “oh my god my son is fucking adorable.”

They’d let him sleep a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy with a crime, what will he do?  
> Enjoy from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	8. Frostbite (TommyInnit + Everyone Hurt/Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “-Hypothermia Tommy POG  
> Tommy experiences hypothermia. Stupid man only wears a thin T-shirt during everything. That’s it, That’s the whole thing. Sleepy boi comfort?? Maybe?? or angst, completely up to you”--Citrus_Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for loss of a limb, hypothermia, and firestorms!  
> See the end for notes!

Hurt Comfort TommyInnit Style with frostbite, hypothermia, and a healthy dose of “well I’m fucked” for Citrus_Karma.~

* * *

_ The mountain biomes of the Overworld could reach bone-chilling temperatures. -20 C as a high in the winter and -42 C as a low in the winter. The summertime isn’t warmer by much--the highs reaching anywhere from -4 C to -10 C as a low. Please extend great caution when traversing these biomes, as you can very easily get hypothermia and frostbite! _

TommyInnit was fucking cold.

Wearing a t-shirt in fucking negative--whatever Celcius was  _ not  _ a good idea. Tommy shivered, rubbing his arms. 

Where the fuck was he again? Oh, mountain, right, he was grabbing some wood for Skeppy to light on fire and throw at a tree. Couldn’t Skeppy just grab the wood from the tree instead of making Tommy go all the way out here in the  _ fucking cold--jesus fucking christ it was cold. _

Tommy stumbled on a branch, sending him falling face first into the snow. The snow almost felt warm compared to the bitter chill of the wind that rushed by Tommy’s face. Why was Tommy in the snow? 

Suddenly it was hard to breathe as the cold seemed to freeze his lungs and pain swept through his chest any time he sucked in a shaky, shallow breath. He was tired, his limbs heavy and slow and everything seemed slow and hazy. Tommy barely noticed when the snow began to fall in little white puffs from the sky, which soon turned into a torrent of snowflakes carried by the wind.

Tommy could barely hold up his head as he watched the snow come down with a little smile on his face. He buried himself farther into the snow underneath him, enjoying the warmth that it brought him, almost like a thick blanket. 

Niki and Wilbur wanted him for dinner soon, but he didn’t think they’d mind much if he took a little nap first.

* * *

It took nearly ten minutes before Sapnap got worried about Tommy and went off to check on the young boy. The snow started to fall in heaps, and Sapnap raced through the trees while the cold stung his cheeks like razors against his skin. Sapnap produced a little flame from his hand which was spurred on by the racing wind, and noticed a little face poking out of the snow.

_ Tommy. _

Sapnap ran over to the boy, melting the snow around him and pulling Tommy out. He was ice cold, and Sapnap quickly realized that Tommy’s heartbeat was slow and sluggish. 

_ Hypothermia _ ,  _ fuck _ .

Fury boiled in Sapnap’s stomach as he held the blonde boy to his chest, willing him to stay alive. The fire spinning in the air grew stronger with Sapnap’s emotion, melting the snow it came into contact with and turning the dust and dirt inside into golden ash. The snowstorm around Sapnap had turned into a storm of bright orange fire and ash swirling in the wind. 

Tommy stirred a bit, and Sapnap looked at him through blurred vision. The older man wiped his face, a bit surprised when his tears soaked through his woolen gloves.

“Smap?” Tommy slurred, peering up at Sapnap with unfocused eyes.

“Right here, I’m right here,” Sapnap soothed, pressing Tommy further against his chest while the fire storm swirled behind him.

* * *

Tommy blinked to clear his vision as he stared up at the ceiling. Carefully sitting up, Tommy noted how everything in his body hurt like he’d stabbed himself with a bunch of knitting needles. 

“TOMMY!” A voice, Tubbo, shouted, barrelling into the blonde boy, nearly knocking him over.

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked, his voice raspy.

Tommy wrapped Tubbo in a hug, but paused before shrieking with surprise when he realized that his right arm was missing from the wrist down.

“Had to amputate it, frostbite got ‘ya really good,” Sapnap apologized from the end of Tommy’s bed. He had dark tear trails on his face, and Dream stood behind him with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Wilbur smacked Tommy lightly over the head before wrapping Tommy in a hug, “Please promise me you’ll never go out in the cold alone again,” He was crying softly into Tommy’s shoulder, “We were so worried.”

Tommy hugged him back while tears of his own seeped into Wilbur’s yellow sweater. He’d deal with his arm later, for right now...they were worried. Tommy smiled as Opi, Techno’s little white mutt, and a familiar black cat with molten gold eyes jumped onto the bed, cuddling up next to Tommy.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha Tommy angst go brrrrr--  
> Y'all really like hurting Tommy jesus--  
> However, I got a crack prompt and I'm fucking excited because I'm sleep drunk as FUCK  
> Enjoy from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	9. Party Like It's 1929 (MCC Afterparty Crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¨-MCC Crew After party (imagine all the the crack and shenanigans)¨--k3yboaRdSMaCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

I went to Amazon, purchased the first seventeen items that appeared on the home page, put them in a blender, and now you have this pile of molten crack.

* * *

Hypixel, Lunch Club, Sleepybois Inc., and the Dream Team plus BadBoyHalo, Antfrost and Skeppy decided to make possibly the worst decision of their lives in getting a bunch of sleep drunk, high, caffeinated gamers together for a Minecraft Championships afterparty.

Technoblade was by no means excited for the party--he didn’t really like  _ people  _ in general--but, alas, forced to go by Philza and Dream who were worried for his sanity after he spent three days straight farming potatoes in his little garden that he had carved with his own hands into the side of the hotel. Philza had to drag Techno down the hall and into the hotel ballroom by his cape.

The hotel had a fucking  _ ballroom _ . Needless to say, it was pretty damn fancy, and extremely expensive. 

With Tommy the Dirty Crime Child, Tubbo with Toob who had emerged multiple times to smash shit, Fundy who was an actual furry and tried to eat a dead mouse he found on the side of the road, Eret who could probably kill god with his platform boots, Techno who had made a potato farm in the side of the building, Dream and Sapnap who couldn’t go five fucking seconds without setting something or someone on fire, Mega who sat in the corner of the hotel room and dining hall the entire time hissing like a feral cat at anyone who walked and probably plotting how to murder all of them, Quackity who kept trying to sell fucking drugs, and Verb who was a general menace to society, Techno didn’t think this poor hotel would last a day with them around.

He was right.

“FUCK THE LAW--”

“YOU  _ ARE  _ THE LAW YOU FUCKING BI--”

Techno heard the smashing of a table as he watched Tommy chase Big Law through the ballroom with a fucking fire escape axe.

Wilbur ran over to grab Tommy by the scruff of his neck, pulling the axe out of his hand which was immediately grabbed by Dream, who scurried off to Sapnap.

Sapnap lit the axe on fire with a little silver pocket lighter, which Dream then chucked into the wall where Philza and Techno had just walked in.

“Hey Techno! Fight me for five grand?” Dream shouted, unsheathing his sword which he had Sapnap also light on fire.

“Later, simp!” Techno shouted back as Big Law came skidding across the floor to tackle Dream to the ground by slamming into the masked man’s knees.

Dream yelped, his sword dropping to the ground and quickly being put out by Schlatt who was holding a fire extinguisher with the look of a man who was done with existing in this reality.

“Ah, my children are fighting again,” Philza deadpanned as he watched Wilbur drink straight sand from a fancy wine glass.

Techno snorted, extending an arm, “Care to join the chaos?”

Philza took it before sweeping Techno’s feet out from underneath him and pressing his netherite blade to the hybrid’s throat.

“Ohoho, it’s  _ on  _ now,” Techno grinned, grabbing out his netherite axe and jumping to his feet.

* * *

Rezzus didn’t know what he was expecting when he invited the Sleepybois Inc., Lunch Club, and Dream Team over for an afterparty. Maybe a nice cup of tea with some somewhat-reasonable people.

He was  _ not  _ expecting to walk in on a sword fight between Philza, Technoblade, and Dream while Sapnap occasionally jumped in to light one of them on fire. Tommy and Tubbo were running away from Fundy, who was chasing after them with a dead bird of some sort. Wilbur poured sand into a champagne flute, doing the same with Eret’s, before the two clinked glasses and downed the sand in one go.

Jschlatt appeared next to Rezzus with a look that could only be described as “internal screaming” and a bottle of wine in hand.

“You’re going to need this,” Jschlatt deadpanned, pressing the bottle into Rezzus’s hands before disappearing.

He was in for a  _ long  _ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KLSDLFHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhLKDFJLSLDKLDSJLFJ YEIUCNREU UIEOWUF JKLDSKLNSDKJKVKDSHU:FKJJDSFHUIUEWGIPF:WEOH:FPIGE:OHFHLDIU:ILFSJDHLGYIU:FOHDSJKHVLFSIUDYO:HJBKHLVFGIUYOHI:DVSLYGFIUH:DVLYFGIEYHOIWDSYGIP*FOHIEBVUYGIP*HUEBWGVJYEIPFHUNEWL JGVUYO&IPHEBWKJVGFYUGIHP*OJUNDBKJSHL VUOGY&FHUIONE:WK HJVYUGIHWOJEHVUYGIPHOIE:WK LJVUYGIPFU:JEKHYGIUHFJWLYGIUHOE:LIGUHWPOIEHJHL  
> I'm so fucking sleep deprived help  
> Enjoy from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	10. Flames In Fireworks (Antfrost + BBH Angst + Overarching Plot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey there o/  
> Maybe Antfrost and BBH running away from Techno's murder-spree at the festival? Ant was one of the few who survived it, but BBH wasn't so lucky. Maybe in this, BBH could just be injured? (I've read a few of yours - they're really good!)”--TheSeaWriter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Angst Antfrost BBH Style with extra blood, a lot of pain, plot and a story, Antfrost being amazing and living the cottagecore life, and also concoctions please don’t make this IRL I’m not responsible for your death for TheSeaWriter.~

* * *

Technoblade laughed from his place on the podium, a wicked, cruel grin on his face as he aimed another firework-charged bolt right at the festival-goers.

_ Antfrost whispers to you: BAD RUN _

BadBoyHalo saw the bolt coming. He was too late. A ringing filled his ears as he vaguely realized he was being picked up by someone. The familiar feline form of Antfrost came into view, a concerned grimace on his face.

“Bad, can you stand?” He asked, his voice muffled as though underwater.

Bad nodded, carefully standing and wincing in pain as his leg buckled underneath him. Another bolt was fired, and Ant urged the shadowy man forward, as they watched the chaos unfold around them.

Everyone but them, Skeppy, Wilbur, Tommy, Techno, and a couple lucky others had lived through the massacre. Bad blinked away tears at the thought of Tubbo being trapped, helpless in a box while Techno pointed a crossbow right at his heart.

The comms were filled with screaming, Techno’s mad laughter, and Tommy’s soft crying at the loss of his friend.

Bad turned away from the bodies of his friends that lay in the ground in bloody heaps. He ran with Ant into the woods, as far and fast as their legs would carry them until they reached a little cottage in a clearing.

Ant brought him inside, lighting a brick hearth where a petite black cat with shiny gold eyes was napping. Ant scratched the cat behind the ears a bit before hefting Bad onto the kitchen table and pulling out an antiseptic and gauze from a little first aid kit.

Bad yelped in pain as the antiseptic made contact with the ripped flesh of his leg, which began to bleed profusely. Ant simply held the gauze to the wound, slowly getting it to stop bleeding, eventually being able to wrap it properly. The anthropomorphic feline went to his old wooden cabinets, pulling out three bottles of reddish-pink liquids, a bag of chamomile tea, and a collection of other herbs. 

Ant gestured for Bad to drink the three bottles of the sickly sweet reddish liquid tasting faintly of cherries and mint, before grabbing out a mortar and pestle and getting to work grinding some mint and clove together.

“This’ll help with the pain and your ears,” he explained, his tail flicking back and forth, “In the meantime….” Ant trailed off, adding a bit of lavender from one of his nearby plants to the mixture, “Have I ever told you the story of the animal guides?”

Bad tried to speak, but nothing came out other than a pitiful squeak. Bad shook his head, willing the tears in his eyes not to spill over. Ant crushed more mint and a bit of a flower that Bad had never seen before together. It was like a clump of tiny daisies.

“Yarrow,” Ant gestured to the tiny daisies.

Bad nodded, picking up the little flower and twisting it in his hands.

“Back when the Forebuilders were around--the guys who built the end portals and the wardens and stuff like that--they experimented a bunch with putting human souls into various creatures.”

Ant added more yarrow into the mixture along with a little bit of an icy, clear liquid Bad, with a look of disgust, recognized as vodka. Ant chuckled before continuing with his story.

“They made this big parasite creature things that like to live in the hearts of hurt people, feeding off of the emotions of others around them. They made the warden, a creature like an iron golem built to defend grand structures of years past. They  _ also  _ took a bunch of ordinary animals and stuffed them with human souls,” Ant added a reddish syrup to the concoction along with chamomile and a couple of dried vanilla beans.

“A raven with the souls of people who died from deep paranoia and hallucinations from sleep deprivation, a dog with the souls of people who dedicated their lives to helping others and bringing hope, an axolotl with the souls of the wise and scholarly, a rat with the souls of those who died from plague and illness, a hummingbird with the souls of those who died from a disease that made you cough up the flowers of your lover, and a black cat filled with the souls of the damned and hopeless.”

“Language,” Bad managed to croak out, his throat feeling like sandpaper.

Ant chuckled, offering Bad a cup of water which he drank gratefully. The cat added a sprig of holly and a couple of gooseberries into the mixture and Bad half-thought that this concoction would probably kill him.

“When the Forebuilders were wiped out, their creations remained. Nowadays, the animal guides are legends and considered omens of what is to come in the future.”

Ant poured his cherry-red mixture into a glass bottle where it abruptly turned as clear and thin as water. The feline offered Bad the bottle, and the shadowy man cautiously drank it down.

It was like a thin syrup made of honey, with an aftertaste of vinegar and citrus. Bad downed the rest of the drink with a shiver before finishing off the rest of his water and standing. The drink had cleared his head so that it no longer felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his ears didn’t ring anymore. Ant helped Bad to stand with a warm smile as the black cat from earlier hopped onto his shoulders.

“Now let’s get you home. I have a piglin hybrid I need to have a word with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a bit of Plot (tm) for the Dance 'Till You're Dead series in here, as well as a little background for an Easter egg you all might have seen popping up around these oneshots :)  
> Enjoy and thank you from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	11. He Speaks Daggers (Dream + Philza Hurt/Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sooo...i saw this chapter with technoblade and Dream, and i really like the idea of dream getting hurt...maybe some Dream angst?  
> Tw//Blood, self-harm, suicide  
> Like, aa really heavy angst, with these trigger warnings-? And maybe, just maybe Phil fluff at the end? Like, Phil sees Dream doing something bad to himself, and tries to talk him out of it, and after that there’s fluff-?¨  
> \--Wiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for se!f h@rm, mentions of suicide, and other such topics!  
> See the end for notes!

Hurt Comfort Dream and Philza Style with two shots of oh dear god, comfort and bandaging up wounds, and se!f h@rm for Wiki~

* * *

Dream was so fucking tired.

His chest ached as hollow tears ran down his cheeks, wishing desperately that the pain would stop.

He had called Sapnap ‘stupid’. A playground insult, but one that left Sapnap yelling at him before abruptly leaving the comm channel. George went to calm the other down while Dream sat in his little room and cried.

Dream was tired of every day growing worse and worse by the second, of the pain that swept through his heart anytime he did something even remotely wrong, of the cold dull  _ nothingness  _ that he felt on a regular basis.

A little x-acto knife with a lime green handle sat on the side of Dream’s desk, close to where Patches and a little black cat Dream had decided to name Phoebe were curled up and napping.

Dream knew he couldn’t end it all without some sort of suspicion. His friends were already worried about him and keeping tabs on him at all times. They weren’t around right now.

Dream sighed. He’d be strong, he wouldn’t end it, but he deserved a little pain for making Sapnap feel bad. Plus, it would take his mind off of the exchange.

Dream gathered some tissues, bandages, and a little bottle of antiseptic which he carefully set down on the table. Blood would be a pain to get out of his hoodie,  _ especially  _ around the others who would most definitely ask where the stain came from.

Taking the little cap off of the knife, Dream felt around the edges of it with piqued curiosity. Such a little thing could do great damage if one tried hard enough. He cut the tip of his finger on it accidentally, a smile touching his lips as he felt the sting sweep through his finger, making it throb a bit.

He pressed the blade to his exposed forearm and made a thin, shallow cut, enjoying the way the knife dragged across his skin.

Dream  _ felt  _ something other than pain and grief, and he had to admit that it was nice.

The masked man cut another little line, and another which he made a bit thicker by adding one close by it. Blood dripped in little rivulets across his arm, pooling on the table. 

_ OH, shit whoops-- _

Dream hurriedly used a tissue to wipe the blood off of the table, though it left a bit of a stain in its wake. Maybe his desk wasn’t the best place for this. Dream carefully lifted up his bleeding arm, bringing along the bandages, and walked slowly towards the bathroom.

His arm safely in the sink, he made a few more cuts across his forearm. Dream frowned a bit when he realized that he didn’t have much room left, and turned his arm over on its backside. 

He made his deepest cut yet with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

The Dream Team and Sleppybois knew full well that Dream wasn’t doing well as of late.

He’d been skipping meals, not sleeping for days on end, and he started keeping knives, needles, and other sharp objects in his room.

Philza just didn’t realize the extent to which Dream was going.

Phil was in charge of watching Dream that day since Bad and Skeppy were going out fishing for garbage to see what they could find in the river bottom. Dream had been in his room for the past hour, and was notified by Bad that he had an argument with Sapnap and was….not doing well, to say the least. Phil promised Bad he would check on Dream before hanging up and walking carefully over to Dream’s room.

He went to knock before thinking better of himself and cracking the door open. Dream’s black cat, Phoebe Philza recalled, was staring at him from Dream’s desk with curious golden eyes. Phoebe stretched, hopping down to greet Philza with a purr. Phil scratched the cat behind her ears, 

The cat turned her head towards the bathroom, her ears twitching. She tilted her head at Philza before stealing one of his gloves and running off to the bathroom with it.

“No--wait, Phoebe!” Phil loudly whispered, scurrying after the cat who ran into the bathroom through the slightly ajar door. Phil pressed his way in, taking his glove back from the cat before coming face to face with Dream, who was standing like a deer in the headlights with a green x-acto knife in his hand and blood dripping down his left arm.

Phil only sighed, this wasn’t his first rodeo, though the blood was always hard to clean up, “I’m not going to ask why you did this, I’m only going to ask that you let me clean them up.”

Dream sucked in a shaky breath before reluctantly nodding, setting the blade down on the counter and offering his arm to Phil.

“I--You’re not upset?” Dream asked, his voice thick and raspy from crying.

Phil raised an eyebrow at him with a fond smile, “I’d be quite the hypocrite if I did.”

Dream pulled his mask to the top of his head to peer at the older man with curious emerald eyes, “I’ve never--when did you--”

“I had a relapse a couple months ago, but since then I’ve been clean.”

Dream sucked in a slight breath as Philza dabbed the thin cuts on his arm with antiseptic, carefully cleaning up the dried blood with a warm rag.

“Bad has an old friend who works as a psychiatrist. I told Bad what was happening and he recommended me to him. I like him a lot--he’s better than the therapists I’ve had in the past.”

Dream shivered, shaking his head vigorously, “I-I’m not seeing a therapist,  _ please  _ don’t make me see a therapist--

Philza rested a hand on Dream’s shoulder, “Not what I was implying, daydream. Bad’s friend teaches him, so if you don’t want to see a proper therapist, then try speaking to Bad. He knows how to handle these sorts of things better than I do.”

_Bad would help. What if--_

“He’d judge me,” Dream muttered, lowering his head.

“He hasn’t judged me yet.”

“You’re different. You’re strong.”

Philza shook his head, “I cut myself with a meat cleaver so deep on my thigh that I nearly severed an artery in my leg and died. I was in the middle of a panic attack, actually, so that really only added fuel to the fire.”

“Point is, Clay,” Philza finished wrapping Dream’s arm with bandages before helping him to stand, “You are not weak for showing emotion. You are not weak for hurting. It happens to even the best of us, but it doesn’t make us any lesser.”

Philza wrapped Clay in a hug, “I’m always here for you, daydream, and so is everyone else.”

If Dream started crying, Philza didn’t say anything as he held the masked man in his arms, humming softly.

Dream went to see Bad later that day. The shadowy man eagerly listened to his struggles, nodding when he talked about how he hurt himself. Bad made no judgement, but instead offered Dream some useful coping techniques.

For the first time in a long time, Dream felt okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst because adsjkfjklsdjfadsf;ksfdlksad  
> Yes I used an x-acto knife because projection  
> Also I hope this can comfort people who are hurting and struggling with this sort of thing.  
> I'm always here to talk if y'all need it  
> Enjoy and love you from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	12. Claustrophobia (Tubbo + SBI H/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¨angsty tubbo fic + sleepy bois inc family?? :o  
> tubbo becomes claustrophobic after the festival gets trapped in a small space and the sleepy bois inc family save him? maybe someone else (schlatt?) finds him first and makes the experience worse for him before his family finds him?¨  
> \--Mighty_Owl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Hurt/Comfort Tubbo + Sleepybois Inc. Style with a claustrophobia base, one pump of panic attacks, and a cuddle pile for the comfort for Mighty_Owl.~

* * *

Tubbo thought back to the tiny, yellow concrete box at the festival as he banged on the dark closet door, begging to be let out.

His family wasn’t home, and Tubbo had gone to try out Philza’s elytra when he accidentally locked himself in the old man’s closet.

_ Technoblade aimed an arrow at Tubbo’s heart with a grimace, “Sorry Tubbo.” He felt a sharp pain in his chest as an explosion of red, white, and blue sparks left dark burn marks on the concrete box surrounding him. Tubbo felt nothing more as his world went dark. _

His lungs felt like they were collapsing in on themselves as the walls seemed to grow closer and closer. Tubbo gasped for air, collapsing onto the floor of the closet and curling up into a ball.

It was so  _ dark _ . He was going to die in here, like he died in the box at the festival. Schlatt would kill him if Techno didn’t. They’d all kill him because he was worthless. Wilbur left--

Wilbur left him for dead.

* * *

Wilbur swore as he dropped his keys on the front mat of his little apartment building, having to bend down carefully in order to not drop the bags of groceries he was carrying. Opi and Phoebe, the little white dog that Techno had kidnapped and the black cat that seemed to fucking disappear every two seconds, burst in through the door from behind Wilbur, nearly knocking the man over.

The two immediately got into a wrestling match, rolling on the carpeted floor of the living room while Wilbur set down his groceries on the kitchen island. Phoebe suddenly perked up, butting Opi with her head who stuck his head up. Opi whimpered a bit, standing and walking to the kitchen where Wilbur was unpacking the groceries. Opi whined at Wilbur who chuckled.

“I’ll get you treats in a minute, Opi, just--hey!” Wilbur shouted as Opi grabbed his car keys off of the counter and ran away with them in his mouth.

Wilbur groaned, chasing after the dog who scurried off to one of the linen closets down the hall, where he set the keys down and barked at Wilbur.

“Keep it down you--” Wilbur was interrupted by the soft sounds of sobbing from behind the doors of the closet. 

Wilbur opened the door and Tubbo burst from the dark room, sobbing and shaking like a dandelion in a thunderstorm. Tubbo curled up in Wilbur’s arms, using his fluffy black coat as a shield from the world. 

Phoebe trotted over with a wide yawn, nipping at Opi’s tail. Opi knocked her over before licking her and snuggling next to Tubbo. Wilbur carefully picked up the young boy and carried him to the couch, rubbing his back softly.

Techno, Philza, and Tommy arrived a little bit later, each joining Wil and Tubbo on the couch. Wilbur was using Phil’s shoulder as a pillow while Tubbo sat snuggled up in his arms. Tommy lay across all three of them, his head resting on Tubbo’s chest while Phil’s hand combed through his blonde hair. Techno had gotten up onto the top ledge of the couch with a blanket and lay behind them, his head a couple inches away from Wilbur’s and his leg hanging off of the back on the couch like a lazy housecat.

Phoebe and Opi sat on the far end of the couch, glaring at each other. Phoebe bit the white dog’s ear in a gesture of “I love you but also go fuck yourself.” Opi only gave the cat a smug growling bark before the cat cuddled up into his side and slept with her tail over Opi’s.

They fell asleep that night, curled in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahah trauma go brrr--  
> Enjoy and tank you from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	13. |My Updating Schedule Is Trying To Murder Me|

Hi everyone! I’m extremely sleep drunk and I have an entire class period tomorrow where I do absolutely fucking nothing because guess who was a ding-dong and interpreted “do a chapter a week” as “finish the entire course in three days”?

I’m going to do a bit of a scheduled update over here, because of it.~

  * **_Pray For The Wicked_ Chapter 8 will probably be posted tomorrow or Friday!~**
  * **I am really curious as to see what starting another series would look like, so if you all have suggestions or something that you’d want to see, please let me know!**
  * **I am going to do a lovely Romance, Platonicity, and Hanahaki day I suppose? Send me a ship and a prompt and I will do my best to write it. :)**



One of my children keeps trying to stab people with scissors, so thus is where I leave you. Have a wonderful day/night/evening/morning/existence in this perilous dimension some of us call home, and thank you all for the love and support from your Friendly Frosty! <3

(Also please for the love of god stop staying up until 3 AM writing comments, I love you but go get some sleep.)


	14. Garden In My Lungs (DreamNotNap Hanahaki Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok sooooo Dreamnotnap? For hanahaki or romantic band for platonic uhhhhhh Techno dream friendship cuz we need more of that lol (this isn’t just suggestions so u don’t have to do them if your not interested)”--k3yb0aRdSMaCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Hanahaki DreamNotNap Style with fictional and beautiful flowers, blood, and a fuck ton of symbolism for k3yb0aRdSMaCK.~

* * *

“ And only to the heart that knows of grief

Of desolating fire, of human pain,

There comes some purifying sweet belief,

Some fellow-feeling beautiful, if brief.

And life revives, and blossoms once again.” --Emilie Pauline Johnson

* * *

Blue and orange were familiar colours to Dream. He was constantly coughing up spiky orange fire flowers that blistered his tongue and throat with their heat. Breathing would make him choke out pale blue snowdrops that came in tiny clusters and covered with mucus.

What was more, Dream never quite knew why this happened.

“SAPNAP WHAT THE FU--”

“LANGUAGE!”

“How dare you--quit hitting me!”

Dream listened to his friends bicker in the living room over Smash Bros. while the masked man tried desperately to clear his lungs of the flowers that tickled his throat. It burned as another fire flower fell into his tissue, which quickly began to smoke and burn through the small piece of paper. Dream sighed and ran some cold water over it, which reduced the beautiful orange flower to a mere piece of golden ash.

Dream walked out of the little bathroom to find George and Sapnap wrestling with each other on the couch while BadBoyHalo just sat there with the look of a disappointed father on his face. Bad stood, easily grabbing Sapnap off of George and sitting down with the younger man in a headlock. Sapnap struggled to get out of Bad’s grip, though he winked at Dream as he came out of the bathroom.

“Hey baby,~” he playfully flirted before jabbing his elbow into Bad’s stomach, who released him with a yelp.

Dream knew it was playful, it always was, but he couldn’t help the way his heart beat a little faster at the pet name.

“Oh hush up,” Dream grabbed Sapnap by the scruff of his neck and threw him onto the couch where an annoyed George was glaring at the raven-haired man.

“Aww, you love me,” Sapnap crooned, earning him a light shove from Dream.

Sapnap stretched like a cat before sprawling out on Dream’s lap, who hesitantly ran a hand through the other’s soft hair. It was coarse and thick, but still had a bouncy softness to it. He could feel Sapnap relax under him, and Dream’s stomach flopped around. George snorted before laying his head on Dream’s shoulder, closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

Bad could see Dream’s bright pink face even with his mask and chuckled softly. He scooted so that he was sitting on the floor, using the couch as a backrest and holding onto one of Dream’s ankles. The Smash Bros. closing theme was playing on the television, but Dream couldn’t quite get himself to move from that spot.

Dream watched as a little hummingbird with a forest green head that edged into bright oranges, reds, pinks, and blues flit up to the window. It drank a little from a nearby flower before turning to Dream with a tilt of its head. The masked man mimicked the gesture and the hummingbird did a delighted little aerial flip before flying away.

Flowers tickled Dream’s throat, and he ground his teeth to keep from coughing and waking the others up. A stabbing sensation in his mouth nearly made him yelp in pain as George adjusted himself on Dream’s shoulder. It felt like a needle had just been jammed into the roof of his mouth. Dream sneezed, which turned into a violent, hacking cough.

The three men by his side started and stared at Dream with worried eyes as the masked man coughed up a mixed clump of blazing fire flowers and little snowdrops. What was perhaps even more concerning was the fact that Dream’s mouth was dripping blood, and numerous thorns fell out of his mouth.

Bad cringed, “Hanahaki--Dream are you alright?”

_ Hanahaki _ .

Dream stared at Bad as he wiped blood off of his lips, “What’d you say?”

“Hanahaki, Dream, you have Hanahaki,” Bad’s eyes screwed up with concern.

Hanahaki, the disease that made you cough up the flowers of your love who didn’t love you back. Unrequited love.

Sapnap looked only fearful for his friend’s health, while George turned away with a guilty look.

A tiny, pale blue snowdrop sprouted on Dream’s lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.~ :)  
> Enjoy from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	15. Techno Farms Potatoes For An Hour (Technoblade + Dream Fluff/Crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ok sooooo Dreamnotnap? For hanahaki or romantic band for platonic uhhhhhh Techno dream friendship cuz we need more of that lol (this isn’t just suggestions so u don’t have to do them if your not interested)”--k3yb0aRdSMaCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

FOod bitches Fluff/Crack Technoblade + Dream Style with FODOODODOODODODO FBITEHCHEhDS for k3yb0aRdSMaCK.~

* * *

“A scythe is just a long hoe,” Dream commented, hanging upside-down from the low branch of a nearby oak tree.

Technoblade threw a potato at him over his shoulder as he carefully weeded through his potato farm, giving each tiny crop his full attention.

“Where did _that_ come from?” Techno droned with a raised eyebrow, lighting a particularly stubborn weed on fire before stomping it out and throwing it in the tan bucket by his side.

“Dunno, I’m bored,” Dream flipped off of the branch, landing gracefully on the soft dirt underneath him, “Let’s do somethin’.”

“I _am_ doing something, you’re the one who’s been climbing trees for the past half an hour.”

Dream folded his arms with a snort, “I don’t wanna just farm potatoes, Tech, I want to _do_ something.”

Techno finished weeding the final crop in his row before standing and wiping his dirty hands on his pants, “Then ‘ya can help me with lunch.”

The piglin hybrid dragged Dream along and back to Antfrost’s cottage. The feline was out for the day helping Bad and Skeppy with a project and hanging out with his boyfriend, and asked Techno if he would watch his house while he was gone. Techno agreed because he was a good friend, and good friends help out their neighbors by planting a potato garden for them.

Technoblade was such a good friend.

The hybrid washed his hands inside the little tiled kitchen of the cottage, kneecapping Dream until he followed suit. Phoebe, Ant’s little black cat, arrived from the living room to sit on the kitchen island, curiously watching as Techno got out a pair of potatoes, flour, various vegetables, butter, and a huge cooking knife that looked a bit more like a short sword than a knife. Dream sat across from Techno, watching him work with a bit of fascination, quiet for the first time since he’d joined Techno in the clearing.

The pink-haired man hummed an old folk tune as he mixed flour and water together into a sticky dough that he carefully kneaded until it was so thick that you could probably use it to waterproof a boat. He carefully peeled the potatoes with the edge of the knife before dropping them into a pot, adding water and a couple pinches of salt, and placing it on the little gas stove behind the kitchen island.

While the potatoes were cooking, he finely chopped up some celery, carrots, bell peppers, and a bit of oregano and parsley--letting Phoebe sniff at each of the ingredients before he chopped them up. Techno used the palm of his hands to make two dough balls about an inch thick around and dropped some of the chopped veggies into it, kneading them carefully.

The piglin hybrid removed the potatoes from the pot with a pair of tongs, setting them into their respective balls of dough. He cut open the centre of the potatoes, filling them with the remaining vegetables, a mountain of butter and salt, and a bit of sour cream. Techno wrapped the potatoes up in the dough until they were completely surrounded, letting Phoebe sniff them one final time before popping them both in the oven.

They came out golden brown and flaking on the edges, and Dream’s mouth watered in anticipation. Techno cut the potatoes open into little slices, placing them on a plate and handing one of them to Dream before digging into his own.

Dream sighed in delight as he took a bite of the steaming potato, “If you make these with all of your potatoes, then I’m going to start a fucking potato farm if you promise to make me these.”

Techno raised an eyebrow with a snort.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if this recipe actually works, so if you do this please send me a photo on Tumblr at @jackfrostbitten  
> Thank you and enjoy from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	16. Rivers and Ravages (Tubbo + SBI Hurt/Comfort)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¨tubbo angst where tubbo gets caught in a mob herd and is heavily injured and gets chased into a river and drowns and tommy, wilbur techno and philza go to save him? (bonus points for protective/worried sleepy bois family :)  
> Comment Actions¨--Bababooey

Stampede Hurt/Comfort Tubbo + SBI Style with friendly enderman because oh my god I love that headcannon that they can be nice when you get them flowers and shit like ahsdjk;adsjka, an arrow wound from a ravager, and Tubbo generally being hurt and the rest taking care of him.

* * *

Tubbo ran through the thick foliage of the woods.

His heart pounded in his chest as a familiar pair of glowing violet eyes appeared in front of him.

He smacked face-first into a slightly concerned enderman who held out its thin, lanky arms to catch the young boy.

It started ahead and burbled angrily at the ravager herd chasing after Tubbo.

Tubbo sighed, wiping tears off of his face before reaching into his pocket to grab a little peony flower and hand it to the enderman, who took it carefully, looking it over.

The enderman hissed happily, teleporting in front of the ravager herd, who drew their crossbows on the creature. Its jaw unhinged as it let out a distorted, inhuman shriek and teleported behind some of the ravagers, snapping their necks and killing them.

Tubbo smiled before turning on his heel and running towards the clearing in the forest. A warm orange light signaled the existence of the little house on the hill in the clearing.

Thick mud caked his hiking boots, making his feet feel like lead weights as he dragged them along in his effort to reach the top of the hill. Tubbo gasped in pain as something sharp created a throbbing pain in his side, and he could smell the pungent scent of sweet copper blood. He fell to his knees, carefully touching the arrowhead that had embedded itself into his side, wincing when even the slight movement caused it to tear further into his flesh.

Dark spots danced across his vision as a dark blackish-purple shape appeared in front of him in a shower of violet particles. It bent down and burbled in concern at him, and Tubbo smiled, reaching out to wrap the enderman in a hug before his world went dark.

* * *

A knock at the cabin’s front door startled Technoblade and Tommy out of their wrestling match, who scrambled to open the door before the other. Tommy stepped on the piglin hybrid’s foot before opening the door and shrieking at the sight of a very concerned-looking enderman.

The creature rolled its violet eyes before grabbing Tommy, Techno, and an extremely confused Philza and Wilbur before teleporting away. The four found themselves standing on the base of the hill next to the cabin where Tubbo was lying on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his side.

Tommy rushed over, yelling Tubbo’s name with tears running down his face. He held the young boy in his arms, clutching his head to his chest. Phil and Wilbur immediately got to work on first aid, trying their best to work around the dark tears that stained their cheeks. Techno stood close by, the enderman at his side.

“You helped him?” Techno droned, staring the enderman in the eyes.

The enderman made no move against him when it nodded before turning back to Tubbo. In a garbled, distorted version of English it slowly answered, “Help...given to boy….he gave….gift,” it held up a dainty peony flower that had petals missing and was slightly squished.

“Thought of…..home.”

Techno stayed quiet for a moment before shakily wiping tears from his face with a light chuckle, “Thank you. We probably wouldn't have found him otherwise until….”

“Later?” The enderman tried.

Techno nodded, “Yeah.”

“Care...for him….mu-ch?”

Techno nodded again. Tubbo’s warm smile filled his mind, “More than he knows.”

“Good.”

The enderman walked off, teleporting the group back to the cabin. It disappeared in a flash of violet before returning a moment later with a thin purple rose. The edges of the petals were tipped with the deep greenish-blue that you’d see in the swirling insides of an ender pearl. The creature tucked the flower behind Tubbo’s ear before nodding at the piglin hybrid and disappearing.

Tubbo awoke with a strange flower behind his ear, a burning pain in his side, a crying family, and an odd sense of warmth that filled his heart when he thought of his new friend’s kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK AND FIlleD WITH DEPRESSION :))))))


	17. Tea At 4AM (Techno + Dadza + Antfrost Insomnia Mild H/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “hi! your works are AMAZING!!! i was wondering if you could do some techno centric angst :) maybe with phil too? thank you :)”--nora andromeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Insomnia Hurt/Comfort Technoblade Style with sleepy cuddles, chamomile tea, Dadza, and Antfrost being a sassy herbalist bitch because I said so for nora andromeda.~

* * *

“FU--NOPE nope, how  _ dare _ ,” Technoblade shouted from across the dining room upon getting attacked by Phoebe, Antfrost’s sleek black cat with molten gold eyes.

“ _ THIS  _ is why I HATE CATS--GET OFF!” Techno shook head as Phoebe climbed on top of his bubblegum pink locks to play with the long braid the piglin hybrid had neatly arranged.

Philza and Antfrost watched the scene with a mixture of concern and amusement as they shared a look. It was nearly four in the fucking morning and everyone was very much asleep in the other part of the cabin. Phil and Ant had decided to share with Techno, which was a humongous mistake considering that the man  _ literally  _ did not sleep. Techno had been gone a solid three days without sleep, claiming that he had work to do--they both knew the truth, that Techno had been struggling with social anxiety about the MCC which had taken quite the toll on his mental health--and everyone was getting a bit worried.

“--OFF YOU FUCKING FURBALL--”

….Very worried.

Ant elbowed Philza with a look of, “you get to handle this one,” before walking over to the piglin hybrid and carefully removing Phoebe from an extremely dishevelled-looking--and quite annoyed--Technoblade. Techno fixed his hair while Phil took Phoebe over to the couch to nap. 

Ant grabbed Techno by the hand, pulling the pink-haired man over to the kitchen where the feline sat him down before grabbing a variety of herbs from the pantry.

“Whatcha doin’?” Techno asked, suppressing a yawn.

“Making tea because you need to fucking sleep,” Ant replied, filling his old copper kettle with water before placing it on the stove. He took a pair of mugs from the cabinets and placed a pair of cat-shaped tea steepers in them.

“The blood god never sleeps,” Techno protested with a snort.

“He better before I punt him into the fourth dimension.”

“You couldn’t punt me if you  _ tried,  _ cat.”

Ant rolled his slitted eyes, taking out a little mortar and pestle and grinding together a bit of lavender and an odd white powder that smelled like vanilla. He mixed a couple of other herbs together before pouring them into the tea steeper for one of the mugs. Antfrost grabbed a small container of green tea powder, which he poured into his mug.

“Why do you get green tea while I get...whatever that is?” Techno grumbled.

“ _ Again _ , you. Need. To.  _ Sleep _ . I’m nocturnal and slept all day, so I’m fine being up for another couple hours,” Ant pulled the whistling kettle--the noise eerily similar to Dream’s laugh--off of the stove and poured the boiling water into the mugs, “I even made my special brew that helps with insomnia.”

“.....What’s  _ in  _ said special brew? I'm not getting drugged again.”

Ant looked at him incredulously for a moment before answering, “I’m not even going to question that, but to answer your question, it’s chamomile tea with a blend of herbs and some phantom membrane extract. The stuff is mainly used in elytra construction, but if you procure it correctly, it can be used as a good sedative and promotes healing sleep.”

“ _ Sooo _ , drugs?” Ant passed Techno his mug of tea, which smelled strongly of lavender and vanilla.

“I’m going to slap you.”

* * *

The piglin hybrid was halfway through the cup of tea, which was surprisingly good for containing phantom spine, before he started swaying in his seat. His eyes were heavy and the coffee he had drunk earlier that morning had worn off.

“‘Stuff’s strong,” Techno slurred, Ant chuckling and walking over to help the older man stand.

“It’s supposed to be, now come on, Phil and Phoebe will keep an eye on ‘ya while I go work out in the garden,” Ant lead the drowsy hybrid to the couch, where he basically collapsed next to Philza, Phoebe purring in his lap. 

Phil winked at Ant, who smirked and went out the back door to the garden. The blonde man reached his hand over to run a hand through Techno’s hair, who snuggled up against him. Phil carefully took off Techno’s crown and wrapped the man’s cape over the three in a sort of blanket.

“....Love ‘ya, Phil,” Techno mumbed against the man’s chest, his eyes finally falling shut.

Phil smiled, “Love you too, Techno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO,  
> I have another request that I need to get to, HOWEVER, because I have been repeatedly asked by my friends what the Dream SMP is, and what the storyline is, I'm going to be doing a big oneshot with my retelling of the events (following the final war on November 16th) of the Dream SMP. Keep an eye out for that, and I will hopefully also have enough motivation to get the next chapter of Pray For the Wicked done by this weekend. :))))


	18. Never Gone Forever (Platonic DreamNotNap H/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uuh maybe some Sapnap angst? The plot is honestly fully up to you but I do have some suggestions.  
> 1\. Sapnap has been feeling left out by Dream and Goerge and begins to overthink everything, questioning if they even wanna be his friends any longer(this is just a loose plot and you can change/add anything you see fit)....--Luxinash  
> “May i have some sapnap angst + hurt/comfort that ends with happy ending, please? But only dream team and can you also make it platonic? Maybe he was left behind again and again unintentionally by the other and started to think that maybe they didn't want him around, then he got attacked and badly injured. When he dragged himself home, he didn't see both of them and proceed to (badly) took care of his own wound while thinking that he was unwanted over and over. When the other two eventually came home, they saw sippycup and immediately panicked and worried and our boi pours out his feeling to them. Dream and george then relize their mistake and apologize, comforting him and tending his wound...”--minion_senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Hurt/Comfort Platonic DreamNotNap Style with major injuries, a heaping handful of spiraling panic attacks, and Sapnap being whumped into the fourth dimension by depression for minion_senpai and Luxinash.~

* * *

_ Why do you always make things worse? _

_ SHUT UP, SAPNAP! _

_ Language! Seriously, Sapnap, you’re always saying mean things! _

_ My god you’re a pain to put up with. _

_ I HATE YOU! _

Tears stung Sapnap’s cheeks, painting them a bright, angry red as he hurried through the dark foliage of the forest surrounding Manburg. They hated him, why was he even around? He was such a  _ burden _ \--

Sapnap’s stride was broken when he tripped on a stray tree branch, falling straight into the corner of a nearby rosebush. The thorns dug into his neck and back, blood dripping from the corners of them.

_ Just go away already! _

The raven-haired man didn’t move from his spot on the ground as sobs racked his body, and he shook like a dandelion in a thunderstorm. He wasn’t wanted. He wasn’t needed.  _ Why was he here? _

His breath caught in his throat, each one burning his lungs like he had just inhaled salt water. Every sound was too loud, too quiet, he couldn’t hear  _ anything  _ through the pain in his head and the ache in his heart.

_ Sapnap, I think it might be best if you just leave. _

The raven poked its head out from behind the low branch of the oak tree it was perched on, the black cat by its side. They watched with morbid curiosity as the young man slowly stood, swaying on his feet as tears dripped down his face.

Sapnap turned his arm, finding that several long cuts were bleeding profusely, leaving his arm drenched in sticky copper blood. He had some bandages in his coat pocket, he could hurry and clean them up so the others wouldn’t see--

_ His coat. _

The memory brough Sapnap to his knees as the smell of fresh leather filled his nose. It had been a birthday gift from Dream and George. When they cared about him.  _ Why would they ever care about someone as useless as him? _

Sapnap--the funny one, the happy one, the one who always made people laugh, the one in love with Karl, the one who was always flirting, the one who was there for everyone no matter what--broke down on the forest floor as a deep longing for the past echoed through the hole in his chest where his heart should have been, torn out by the same people he would have once called friends.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

Dream raced through the dark trees, using a little soul-fire lantern Skeppy had provided him to light his way. George wasn’t far behind, tears dripping down the brunette’s face as he quietly cried. Dream glanced at the compass in his hand, following the direction of the little red arrow to his lost friend.

The friend he had driven away.

The pair had arrived back at their house earlier that morning with pastries from Niki’s bakery in their hands, smiles on their faces as they planned to surprise Sapnap with his favourite sweet mango chili tart. They were met with a dishevelled living room and a hastily written note on the table telling them that Sapnap had run off, that he was sorry, and that Dream and George shouldn’t follow him.

Dream sucked in a breath, willing the tears in his eyes not to spill as he skidded to a stop next to a birch tree. The masked man kneeled down, carefully tracing the edge of a footprint.

_ Sapnap’s  _ footprint.

“East-bound. In a rush--probably sprinting. What’s the time, George?”

“Seven--,” the man cleared his throat, “Seven twenty-four.”

Dream nodded, adjusting the compass, “He’s been running for a while, so he’s probably tired himself out. It’s also early, so I can imagine he’s still pretty sleepy.”

George followed the footprints, weaving through the foliage while Dream trailed close behind.

Sure enough, Sapnap was on his knees in the middle of the forest, blood dripping down his arms and back from several scratches and a nasty run in with a thorn bush of some sort.

“SAPNAP!” George shouted, running to wrap the raven-haired man in a hug.

Dream knelt down beside them, carefully treating Sapnap’s injured arm and back while George softly comforted the crying man. If Dream was crying, he would never admit it to either of them.

“Y--ou--You came ba-ck?” Sapnap asked, his voice raspy and thick.

“‘Course we did, dumbass, we love you,” George laughed wetly.

Sapnap choked, tears falling like a spring shower, melting into George’s tight embrace. Dream finished up bandaging Sapnap’s arm and wrapped his arms around the pair.

“‘M--love yo-u, too,” Sapnap mumbled into their arms.

Dream pat his hair, pulling up his mask to reveal puffy emerald eyes, “Shut up and go to sleep, sippycup.”

Sapnap laughed, obliging with a content sigh.

They were never leaving him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap angstttttttttttttttttt  
> Y'all really like hurting him jesus--  
> Nonetheless, I love the angst with my heart and soul :)))))))  
> I might do a bit of fluff for a little while, however, because I'm tireeeeeeeeeeed and emotional trauma go brrr  
> Enjoy and thank you from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	19. Everyday A Little Death (Tubbo + SBI Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Could you make some Dadza&SBI and Tubbo angst? A one after everything is over after Techno blew everyone up and they just meet in the afterlife somewhere? (Surley not in heaven tho-) and they realise that Tubbo&Phil were their guardian angels? And phil is ‘not angry, just disappointed’ ...and then they die and Phil goes back to earth with Tubbo . People here really like Tubbo angst, so i decided to request more angst obviously- thanks for reading this :D” --Its5amOhGod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Hard Angst Tubbo + SBI Style with major injury, panic and grief, a lot of major character death :D, Angel!Tubbo and Angel!Philza except they’re biblically accurate angels because god do I love biblically accurate angels because they’re creepy as FUCK for It’s5amOhGod (go to sleep ya silly snowdrift!).~

* * *

The SMP didn’t really have an afterlife, what with respawns and all, though some say that if you die violently enough, you can visit the afterlife for a moment.

Tubbo wished his friends never had to see it.

Colourful fireworks erupted from the tip of Technoblade’s crossbow, lighting up the festival with blue and white and red. They left craters in their wake as the piglin hybrid shot bolt after bolt. He was smiling.

Tubbo, having been the first victim of the shooting, was watching Tommy break down into sobs in front of the box where he had been killed before pearling off. Philza was close by, Tubbo could see him not far off. The winged man made a shushing motion, looking over the battlefield with teary eyes and immense concern.

Then BadBoyHalo entered the afterlife. Just for a moment. He was confused.

Tubbo shook himself, walking behind the bright yellow box on the top of the podium and into the dark shadow behind it. He melted into it, arriving moments later in the dark abyss of the afterlife. Bad was nearly invisible aside from his crimson jacket--the fluffy demon was made entirely out of shadow after all. Bad turned toward Tubbo, his jaw dropping.

“... _ Tubbo? _ ” He asked.

The angel only peered at the floor with a sheepish grin.

Angels were hard to come by, especially in the overworld where they were deemed mortal and could die. Tubbo was an eyeless seer, an old type of angel covered with black eyes in every shape, size, and form. His forest green button-up had lengthened out into a fur-lined coat with a forked end, covered with strange symbols and prophecies. Antlers similar to a raven’s talons grew out of his head, wrapped around with various green jewels and evil-eye pendants.

“Hia, Bad,” the angel peered at the demon with a couple of his eyes.

Bad chuckled a little bit, “You--I mean, that explains why you’re so good at hide and seek.”

Tubbo snorted, sensing as two more beings entered the afterlife, Tommy and Jschlatt. Schlatt glanced around before eyeing Tubbo with a mixture of curiosity and delight, while Tommy just stared at the angel with a shocked expression.

“Uh, I’m an angel,” Tubbo made some jazz hands, guilt sitting like a stone in his stomach, “Surprise.”

Tommy immediately wrapped Tubbo in a bear hug as Tubbo felt the familiar presence of Philza appear close by, accompanied by Ponk, Punz, and Quackity.

Philza was a guardian spirit, with the thick black wings of an enderdragon and a spiked black tail swinging lazily behind him. One of his eyes was black, and ivory scales were scattered like freckles across the blonde’s face. Thick black horns grew out of the top of his head, a couple inches away from impaling the man’s hat. Phil smiled warmly, motioning for the three to move forward.

“It’s been a minute since we’ve both had to do our duties like this--and I can’t say that I’m pleased with the reason why,” Phil scowled, “But…I think it was about time you all knew.”

Tommy kicked Philza in the shin before wrapping him in a hug, “Y’ should've told us sooner, bastard.”

The others were still shaken by Techno’s actions, but they all managed to give the pair a smile of reassurance. The void cracked a bit, like an old window, leaving glowing white spots in their wake. Tommy yelped in surprise, huddling into Philza’s side. Phil glowered at the sky, running a gentle hand through Tommy’s hair.

“It’s time to go back,” Philza smiled, waving a hand.

Tubbo watched as Tommy’s eyes fluttered shut and he collapsed against Phil. The others were quick to follow as the void cracked and fell apart.

Phil and Tubbo awaited them in the overworld, where the others were sleeping peacefully in their beds. They appeared in front of a manically grinning Technoblade, looks of concern and disappointment on their faces. Techno aimed his crossbow at Phil’s throat, who quickly appeared behind the piglin hybrid, knocking the bow out of his hand and wrapping him in a tight hug. Tubbo kicked the crossbow away from a flailing Technoblade, who was yelling at the blonde spirit to let him go. The eyeless seer stepped closer, Techno turning to him with an animalistic glint in his eyes and a growl on his face.

Tubbo carefully pressed a hand to Techno’s forehead, watching as the fight drained out of the hybrid, who relaxed in Phil’s grip with a final grunt. His eyes closed, and his head fell to lay on Philza’s arm.

Each of them woke up the next morning, shaking off the terrible nightmare they had experienced the night before as they went about their day. The festival was gone from their minds, replaced by an odd fuzziness.

Only Tubbo and Philza knew the truth of that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LKJDSfjskdljkjds I'm so fucking tired I have a goddamn English essay about depression that I really don't want to do because fuck that I already have depression why must I write on someone else's????? Like I love ya but I have 54 children 90% of whom are very much depressed  
> Enjoy and thank you from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	20. Pyromania (Pyromaniac Sapnap + Everyone H/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hallo!! I have a couple requests! Take all the time you need with schoolwork and stuff like that <3  
> My first request is sapnap and techno. Although they don’t talk very much I’d like to think theyd get along. I don’t have a specific scenario.  
> Quackity and Sapnap also would be a suggestion. Although of course it was all jokes in the stream, sapnap and quackity are both pretty damn sad that Karl cheated on them and they just CUDDLE IT OUT. You can add Karl in too if you want <3  
> Second to last request, sorry for doing so many, is more sapnap angst. I kinda would like Dream and sapnap for that one if it’s okay. Hurt/Comfort please, I don’t want a sad ending ):  
> My last request, is pyromaniac Sapnap. Sapnap itches to set something on fire or just start a fire in general. He twitches and flinches nervously when being approached, scared of himself. I was thinking maybe it’s been a while since Sapnap has seen fire. George catches Sapnap having a panic attack and comforts him.” --Grape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!  
> TW// Description of a fire-related panic attack/flashback, and f i r e!

Pyromaniac Sapnap H/C Style with panic attacks, a lot of setting shit on fire, and F I R E for Grape.~

* * *

Sapnap  _ loved  _ fire. Like an unhealthy obsession with anything and everything pertaining to fire. 

He spotted matches across the room on the kitchen island, and his fingers itched to grab one and strike it. Warmth spread across his hands like an imaginary flame as the raven-haired man gazed intently at the box of matches.

“--Sapnap!” Dream shouted, flicking the younger man on the knee.

“Ow--Oh, shit, sorry, Dream,” Sapnap quickly turned back to the masked man who was currently in the process of painting Sap’s nails a matte charcoal.

“You’ve gotta hold still, dumbass,” Dream snapped, carefully painting over Sapnap’s right thumb.

“Sorry, sorry.”

Sap had nearly burned down the house the last time he got to play with fire, severely burning his arm and setting one of Dream’s favourite hoodies on fire. Since then, he hadn’t been allowed to be near anything involving gasoline, fire, and vegetable oil.

The matches sat untouched on the kitchen island for the rest of the day.

* * *

Dream and George were hosting a barbecue that night in honour of the Dream SMP--Philza even offered that they could use his projector to display some of the fanbase’s animatics on the side of the house.

Sapnap had other things on his mind.

Barbecues meant fire. They meant smoke and broken glass and--

The raven-haired man took in a shuddering breath, willing himself not to think about the fire. Willing himself not to think about the last time.

Sapnap was snapped out of his thoughts when George called for him outside, motioning for him to sit down next to--

Next to a roaring fire pit.

The raven-haired man gave George a quick smile, giving an excuse that he needed to go grab something and scurrying off to the side of the house as the smell of pungent smell of smoke filled his nostrils.

* * *

“Phil, there’s gonna be so many  _ people _ ,” Technoblade grumbled as the blonde man dragged the piglin hybrid down the stone path that led to the flat’s backyard. 

A fire pit and the smell of smoked meats greeted them as Phil shouted for George.

“They’re all friends, Tech, and I’m always here with ‘ya if you get overwhelmed,” Phil comforted, giving Techno a quick head pat before running off to set up the projector and stop Tommy from lighting Eret on fire.

Wilbur was in the process of making the biggest smore Techno had ever seen in his life, with Tubbo next to him sipping hot chocolate and looking at the sweet treat with a mixture of awe and wonder. Dream was in an arm-wrestling match with Fruitberries and losing miserably as the sticky-note masked man just held the other’s arm in a death grip. 

Illumina and Ranboo were eagerly chatting with Jschlatt about the proper way to commit tax fraud and not be caught, with Tommy occasionally taking a break from committing arson to add his two cents. Quackity and George were yelling at each other in Spanish over the merits of adding drugs to the meat and how much the brunette would be charged for said drugs.

Overall, it was absolute fucking chaos and Techno was living for it. A raven was perched on the fence as Antfrost in his full feline glory came walking in through the gate with a black cat--Phoebe--in his arms and an arguing BadBoyHalo and Skeppy trailing behind him. Ant glared at the raven for a moment before looking at his arms and sighing.

“ _ Shit _ \--I forgot, Piggy could you chop some firewood?” Ant asked with a sheepish grin.

Techno snorted at the nickname and nodded, heading out to the side of the house with a dramatic swish of his cape. He heard whimpering that sounded extremely human. 

Carefully turning the corner, he found Sapnap on his knees lying against the side of the house. 

* * *

Sapnap couldn’t breathe as smoke filled his lungs and every breath felt like he was choking. His skin was melting off of his arm as a flame burned underneath his skin. Everything hurt and his chest ached like his heart was being torn out of his chest.

He couldn’t breathe.

It was happening again.

He was going to hurt everyone and--

“--Sapnap, can ‘ya hear me?” Came a familiar voice through the haze of his mind and the smog in his lungs.

_ Technoblade _ .

“I can’t--Air--”

“You’re takin’ in air too fast for any of it to actually do anything, relax,” Techno soothed, taking Sapnap’s hands in his rough, calloused ones.

Sapnap sucked in a deep breath too fast and choked, falling against Techno with a shuddering breath. The piglin hybrid caught him in his arms, attempting to steady the younger man before his eyes lit up with an idea.

“Sorry in advance, Sap, but you’re gonna choke yourself if you don’t calm down,” Techno whispered, pressing a hand to Sapnap’s chest.

It hurt for a moment, and Sapnap struggled in Techno’s grip--he was trying to  _ choke him-- _

His body went limp as the tension leaked from it. He couldn’t move, though the smoke had finally cleared from his lungs and he could breathe again. Techno carefully picked up the younger man and pressed him against his chest, peering down at him with softly glowing crimson eyes.

The glow faded and Sapnap could move his body again, Techno encouraging the younger man to breathe deeply. The arsonist felt drained, leaning against the piglin hybrid as his thoughts calmed.

“You doin’ alright?” Techno asked, rubbing Sapnap’s back comfortingly.

Sapnap hummed before turning to Techno with half-lidded eyes, “How’d you do that?”

The hybrid chuckled, scooping the younger up in his arms, “Schlatt’s been wanting to teach me magic for a bit, so I figured it might come in handy for somethin’ like this.”

Sapnap nodded with a yawn, his body was heavy and he was tired. Techno gave him a quick peck on the forehead before his eyes finally fell shut.

* * *

The entire SMP cooed over the sleeping Sapnap, taking turns holding him like a newborn in their arms as he snored softly. Sapnap relaxed was a rare occurrence, let alone fucking  _ sleeping _ and each of them was perfectly fine using it as the ultimate blackmail material against the raven-haired man.

Dream was a good cuddler, with thick arms and a broad torso. Combined with the fact that he was constantly wearing six layers of clothing, the man was practically a very soft space heater.

George and Wilbur just sat with Sap leaning against them, holding the younger man tightly while Tubbo and Tommy piled on.

Techno was much like Dream, except softer and gentler in a way. He wrapped his velvet cloak around Sapnap, who lay in his lap on the ground, his head pressed against the piglin hybrid’s chest as the man hummed softly.

Eret and Schlatt were soft and extremely cuddly, holding Sapnap like one would a newborn baby or a kitten. Schlatt conjured up the scent of lavender, delighting in the soft sigh of delight Sapnap gave before huddling closer to the man’s chest. Eret braided Sapnap’s long black locks, pulling them back into an intricate bun filled with various types of wildflowers.

Philza held you like he was going to loose you. A warm, comforting embrace like that of a father’s. He sat Sapnap in his lap, getting as close to the younger man as possible to ensure that he was comfortable.

Fruit and Illumina had opted out of taking Sapnap--well, Fruit had and nobody was particularly inclined to let the man who had just eagerly explained how to correctly cook a child hold their sleeping friend who was recovering from a panic attack.

Sapnap slept better than he had in his entire life cuddled in the arms of his friends on their wide sofa while they watched Nightmare Before Christmas and ate ice lollies.

No fire’s heat could compare to the blooming warmth that filled his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus you all like hurting Sapnap, so I figured I'd add a special bit of comfort to the end.~  
> I'm going to be a minute since I have sixteen thousand requests and an English essay, so I'll get back to you all as soon as possible, ciao!  
> Enjoy and thank you from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	21. ||Walk into the club like whaddup--oh sorry wrong building continue with your funeral god bless||

Henamalo everyone from your Friendly Frosty!

SO I have a whole bunch of requests that I'm currently working on--thank you for your patience everyone :DD--so here's a bit of what to expect schedule-wise for the next week.

_ **Oneshots:** _

  * **Child Protective Services (Tubbo + Jschlatt +Protective Quackity H/C)**
  * **Missing Poster (Dream +SBI Hurt/Comfort)**

  * **Boogeyman (Sapnap + Dreamteam Hard H/C)**

  * **You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile (Dream + Mask Fluff/Crack)**

  * **Bark and Bite (TommyInnit + Everyone Mild H/C)**

  * **Kawaii!~ (Romantic Dreamnap Discord-Format Fluff)**

  * **Blister, Blaze, and Burn (Sapnap + Dreamteam H/C)** ****




** _Dance 'Till You're Dead_ **

New chapter should be out soon--fingers crossed--though I am currently a bit busy with Oneshot requests and school being a bitch with six fucking essayssssssss

Enjoy more of our lovely GoodBoyHalo being a sauve bitch with a vendetta!~

_**New Shit** _

While I _do_ have Oneshots and Dance 'Till You're Dead going, I'm probably going to finish the next oneshots listed above before closing them for a bit and putting Dance Till You're Dead on hiatus once Pray For The Wicked is finished. While I'm getting the rest of Dance 'Till You're Dead prepared and the storyline polished, I'm probably going to start on a new project in the meantime!~ Y'all are really good at coming up with ideas and I have absolutely no clue what to do for a new work, so you all send me comments of what you'd want to see in a new work or something you would just enjoy.

I have more experience with making a realistic Minecraft and doing fantasy settings than I do working with the actual Youtubers, and, again, I _will not ship the actual people, only personas_ , so I don't quite know how everything would go. Nonetheless, send in your ideas and suggestions!

I ALSO want to know if you all would be interested if I were to start a Discord server in which y'all could join? Be it for Dream SMP/Dreamteam/SBI/etc. talk as well as for Dance Till You're Dead, Mhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

Enjoy and thank you from your Friendly Frosty and make sure that you take care of yourselves, snowdrifts!~ <333


	22. ||D i s c o r d||

I have a Discord now.

Join if you dare :)

https://discord.gg/ncqwQ9Fuc9


	23. You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile (Dream + Mask Fluff/Crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ooooo i have a couple ideas if you wanna hear them? You could go literally anywhere with these if you want I just like seeing where people go with the ideas i come up with :3  
> (theyre all aus whoops fjdkjd)  
> ……...-dream is a spirit possessing his smiley face mask and the body he used is either some guy who was in a coma and never would have woken up so dream just went “yoink my body now” or just some guy whos totally chill with being possessed by a spirit…..”--NoNamesWereAvailable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Dream being possessed by a weird-ass mask thing and his friends finding out that he’s a creepy fucking smiley mask and the body is someone he found passed out on the street for NoNamesWereAvailable.~

(Lucid is an idea from @pear_made on TikTok, go check them out!)

* * *

Getting your hand chopped off was not a pleasant experience, Dream decided as he fell to his knees, shrieking with pain.

Technoblade drove the tip of his netherite blade into a grinning Jschlatt’s chest, who disappeared in a puff of smoke with a final smug look down at Dream.

**_Jschlatt was slain by Technoblade_ **

“Woah-kay, I gotcha, I gotcha,” Techno soothed, pulling out a wad of bandages and gauze.

He carefully began to clean Dream’s stump hand with a bottle of antiseptic and a bit of warm water, and Dream clenched his teeth in an attempt to keep from screaming.

“Tech--” Dream choked out before his body hit the soft dirt.

* * *

**_Uill. Fuck._ **

_ You’re the one talking--MY HAND JUST GOT CHOPPED OFF FUCKER-- _

**_Gabh air do shocair._ **

_ You--I--UGH, ow-- _

**_Feumaidh mi seo a chàradh. Bidh mi air falbh airson mionaid._ **

_ Yeah, yeah, leave me alone you bitch. _

**_... Tapadh leat?_ **

_ Shut it. _

* * *

Clay awoke and was met with an eye-stabbing shade of lime green and bubblegum pink hair in his mouth. Sputtering, he spat out the bright pink hair and stood carefully. His hand was back, though the mask had seemingly disappeared. BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, GeorgeNotFound, Sapnap, Wilbur Soot, Tommy, and Tubbo were standing around him, and a couple others were running over in a panic. Some had tears in their eyes, while others just stared at Clay with confusion painted across their faces.

“Well, are you all going to keep staring at me or are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?” Clay stretched, flexing the sinewy muscle on his arms.

He wasn’t used to being this strong, and he guessed it was due to his time with the mask. Clay also had almost no fucking clue who any of the people standing around him were. The mask had been the one talking, Clay was just the body. He pushed up his hoodie sleeves and took off his hood, running a hand through his coarse chestnut hair.

“...What--Dream, what are you talking about?” Tommy asked, staring with obvious worry in his eyes.

_ Oh. _

“ _ Dream _ , oh-kay, that makes more sense,” Clay sighed, “I’m not Dream.”

“‘Course you’re Dream, dumbass, did you hit your head?” Sapnap knocked on Clay’s head for effect, who grabbed his hand and growled at him.

“It’s probably amnesia from shock,” Bad explained, grabbing Clay’s face and forcing peering at his eyes.

Clay backed away with a scowl, “What is your obsession with touching me,  _ jesus _ \--” the brunette’s form shook.

Normally his anxiety was held at bay by the mask, but with it gone, he was stuck feeling like he had just jumped into a washing machine on high. While also being high. Really fucking high.

“I don’t have amnesia, I’m not Dream, my actual name is Clay,” Clay said carefully, emphasizing each word.

George nodded skeptically, “Yeah, your name is Clay...but you’re also  _ Dream. _ ”

“Oh dear god,” Clay muttered, “I’M NOT DREAM, I’M FUCKING POSSESSED.”

Looks of complete confusion surrounded him and Clay was about ready to bash his head into a fucking wall.

“My name is Clay, and I am the body being used by the being you call Dream, a.k.a  _ the fucking mask _ .”

“ _ Chaidh mo ghairm _ ?”

Clay jumped as the familiar form of Lucid, the mask, appeared behind him. Lucid was a tall, broad-shouldered creature without a proper face. Where its face should have been was a white mask with a wide grin and multiple eyes etched into it with sparkling powder blue resin. Worn leather gloves in a deep ocean blue held calloused hands and an enchanted diamond sword that glimmered in a million shades of blue. What hair was showing was a pale, snowy white that framed Lucid’s face in fluffy curls.

“Could you  _ not  _ appear like a fucking demon--well, you  _ are  _ a demon, but--”

“ _ Calma _ ,” Lucid’s ringing voice soothed, placing a hand on Clay’s shoulder.

“I’m Lucid, the Daydream demon, and this is my host, Clay,” Lucid motioned to itself with a wave, “Who you know as Dream is a combination of Clay and I.”

Tommy stared at them incredulously, “Okay. What the fuck.”

Lucid shrugged as Clay snorted, “It is a long story, but the short of it is that Clay was struggling with ending his own life, and offered himself to me.”

Clay stared at the ground, hiding himself in his hoodie and Lucid placed a gloved hand on his head.

“Since that day, I have been with him for nearly ten years, and I do not regret it.”

The people huddled around them were quiet, processing what they had just heard before a soft voice spoke up.

“Could...could you bring back Dream? Please?” Tubbo asked quietly, his voice shaky.

Lucid’s mask’s grin became a little wider as he wrapped his arms around Clay, “Of course,  _ s _ _ eillean beag.” _

Dream, in his full lime-green glory stood in front of them with a guilty smile and his mask pushed up slightly.

“Uh--Tu--” Dream was cut off when both Fundy and Tubbo barreled him to the ground.

“DREAMON!” They shouted in unison gleefully, pulling out their crossbows as Dream shrieked and ender pearled away.

Stumbling, Dream ran away from a wildly grinning furry and drug dealer who were repeatedly shooting him with fire-work tipped bolts. Technoblade soon joined in, creepily stalking the masked man and making comments about the Irish Potato Famine over the comms.

A smiling mask and a depressed brunette created a wheezing tea kettle of warrior who made sex jokes with Sapnap.

What an odd world to live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11:09 pm  
> Unus Annus ends at midnight  
> I have snacks  
> I'm going to clear out my inbox tonight and perish  
> Join my Discord for chaos  
> H e l p  
> Enjoy and thank you from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	24. Kawaii!~ (Romantic Dreamnap Discord-Format Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “okay but like dreamnap  
> prompt: Dream captioning everything Sapnap does with 'That's hot/cute'.  
> istg this would be so cute”--Yuyowo

Romantic Dreamnap Fluff in a Discord Chat Format with lots of cute shit, pet names, and Sapnap having an unhealthy obsession with anime for Yuyowo.~ 

(pissbaby (dying inside) is Dream, sippycup (ditto) is Sapnap, GOGY is George, Vintagegun the Walmart Technoblade is Ranboo, ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire is Jschlatt, Sc oot is Wilbur, quackityimcoming/wilburimcoming is Technoblade)

* * *

pissbaby (dying inside): samsung refrigerator

pissbaby (dying inside): did you fucking eat my cat?

sippycup (ditto): .

pissbaby (dying inside): that’s hot

Vintagegun the Walmart Technoblade: JSDKLfjkadsjksd;lk what the hell did I just walk into?

ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire: I’ve found that it’s better not to question their decisions

sippycup (ditto): okay but patches was trying to eat my samich

sippycup (ditto): sandwich*

pissbaby (dying inside): that’s very hot ;)

Sc oot: i am uncomfrtable with the energy we have created in the studio today,,,

Vintagegun the Walmart Technoblade: ^

ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire: Quit flirting

ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire: Speaking of flirting,,,,

ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire: Soot :)

Sc oot: i swear to god

ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire: I’m taking you out to dinner whether ou like it or not fucker

Sc oot: catch me first

ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire: …

ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire: Techno I’ll pay you fifity bucks

quackityimcoming: ask and ye shall recieve.

Sc oot: TECHNDOFSDJ:FD

Sc oot: F U C K hes onsd sdsROOOF

Sc oot: H ELEFP SDJFDSJKLJL:DSFKK

quackityimcoming: im coming for ya

wilburimcoming: :)

Vintagegun the Walmart Technoblade: Welp while Wil is being assaulted, anyone want to come with me to Applebees? :DD

sippycup (ditto): i fuckin wish,, i have finals tomorrow ;-;

pissbaby (dying inside): that’s hot ;)

Sapnap looked up from his phone at a grinning Dream who was sprawled lazily across Sapnap’s leather sofa.

“Being flirty is my thing, fucking shut it,” Sapnap hissed with a pout that made Dream wheeze like a boiling kettle.

“Make me you hot bastard,” Dream, like a fucking  _ gremlin _ , got off of the sofa and crouched low to the ground, taking slow steps forward on his hands and knees before full-body tackling Sapnap to the ground.

Sapnap yelped in surprise, wrestling with the far stronger masked man who refused to let up. Nearly ten minutes later, Sapnap was panting on the ground with Dream laying directly on top of him, using his face as a pillow while he scrolled through Twitter.

“Dream, I love ‘ya, but please get the fuck off,” Sapnap peered up at the masked man, who snorted before rolling off of the other and onto the floor.

Sapnap grinned, slamming Dream’s wrists to the ground, effectively pinning the older man. Dream wheezed with a grin before reaching his head carefully up to give Sapnap a soft peck on the lips. The raven-haired man turned a shade of red Dream didn’t think was possible for a human being to achieve, before jumping off and lying in the fetal position on the couch. With a smug grin, Dream pulled out his phone and took a picture of the internally dying Sapnap.

pissbaby (dying inside): IMG_3284iKJL9320

pissbaby (dying inside): i broke him

ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire: Two grand to kiss him

Dream quietly walked over to Sapnap with a shit-eating grin on his face before typing his response.

pissbaby (dying inside): no money only pirated copy of lion king

ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire: >:(

pissbaby (dying inside): Fine.

Dream picked the curled up Sapnap onto his lap and pulled up his mask slightly to plant a gentle kiss on the raven-haired man’s lips. Sapnap, the one who was constantly flirting with everyone and by far the most sexual out of them all, covered his face with his hands and buried his head into Dream’s shoulder who was wheezing so much you would think he was choking.

pissbaby (dying inside): it has been done, i expect my movie in thirty seconds for cuddles with the arsonist

Vintagegun the Walmart Technoblade: Please send pictures

pissbaby (dying inside): IMG_82934SDFjfljk2309

ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire: Techno just full on lavender-cloth chloroformed Wilbur who is currently passed out on my couch looking extremely kissable

ShirtwaistTriangleFactoryFire: Movie has been sent and also why the fuck did yu send a picture of the fucking dude from Jimmy Neutron asking for crossoints and why does he have such a fat ass

pissbaby (dying inside): we do not question the q u a s s o i n t s

“Right bitch, time for Lion King,” Dream proclaimed, grabbing the TV remote and a blanket from off of the side of the couch.

He wrapped the still blushing Sapnap in the blanket like a burrito which he held carefully in his lap. The opening theme of Lion King began to play on the TV which Dream badly impersonated with a lot of screeching.

Technoblade scowled at Dream through Sapnap’s backyard window, and Dream only stared back before flipping him the bird.

wilburimcoming: get a room

pissbaby (dying inside): fuck you lion king time


	25. My R (Sapnap + TommyInnit Angst Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honour of Mars's freedom,  
> Tommy's bravery,  
> And the end of the pet war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Suicidal thoughts and spoilers for the Election Arc!

Sapnap sat on the edge of the building. He was so high up not even his joking friends could see him. He wondered if they’d miss him.

He took off his old cargo boots and bandana, wrapping the thin piece of white fabric around the boots which he placed on the edge of the roof. He sucked in a shaky breath. Exhaustion weighed on Sapnap’s bones like he had sandbags tied to his feet.

Sapnap heard Dream wheeze as Technoblade attempted to stab him with his trident. He scooted over to a spot where he wouldn’t be seen by the group once he fell. The note, handwritten and stained with tears, was in his pocket. He had nothing left aside from Mars.

And Mars was as good as dead anyways.

He stared up at the sky with a smile on his lips. It was so blue, an icy blue like the frozen lakes around Manburg and dotted with puffy white clouds. It would rain soon, and Sapnap wouldn’t be there long enough to watch the first droplets fall. 

He took a deep breath--

“Hey, don’t do, it please!”

Sapnap jolted, turning around to see TommyInnit, without his armour, standing there with tears streaming down his face and a watery smile. Sapnap wrapped his arms around Tommy, who pulled him off of the ledge and into an awkward hug. Both were crying. Mars was staring curiously at the pair from his bucket a couple feet away.

He would stay a little longer.


	26. ||AN: My Inbox Has Committed Vile Atrocities Against The Government||

Henamalo everyone from your Friendly Frosty!

Because my inbox is currently trying to kill me, I'm going to be **closing Oneshot requests until further notice** so I can get the ones I have, done.

Another announcement: **Dance Till You're Dead is going to be on hiatus until further notice!** Pray For The Wicked will hopefully be getting finished soon and I have a lovely mini-work planned for once it's finished, however once those two are done, the series will be going on hiatus because of motivation, mental health, and school reasons.

I _am,_ however, going to see if I can't **work on another project** in the meantime as I discussed in an earlier announcement, so please **let me know in the comments** or **DM me on Tumblr at @jackfrostbitten if you have suggestions!**

If you are still interested in oneshots or other writing works that are a bit more polished, **buy me a cup of coffee with Ko-Fi commissions!** I open my commissions **November 21st** and you can DM me on Tumblr for more details.~

I love seeing your guy's comments, it makes my day and has kept me going through several rough patches, so thank you all so much for your support, I hope I can keep giving you all more content and shit before the year is up. Thank you all so much <333

Momento Mori Unus Annus, Anarchy is cool Technoblade said so, fuck existence, and love you all from your Friendly Frosty.~


	27. Child Protective Services (Tubbo + Jschlatt +Protective Quackity H/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have an angsty suggestions because I live off of angst. First one is where Schlatt has been hurting Tubbo physically when he was angry or when Tubbo didn’t do something to his liking. It’s been going on for a while but no one knew because he didn’t do it infront of people. Then in the fic he backhands infront of Quackity for the first time, and Quackity puts himself between Tubbo and Schlatt going all big brother mode. He finds out Schlatt was doing it often and gets pissed. President or not he doesn’t condone child abuse lol.”--Jae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Hurt/Comfort Tubbo Style with Jschlatt being a child-abusive bitch, Villain Schlatt, and Quackity saying nah fuck that child abuse isn’t cool and being the bestest big brother boi for Jae.~

* * *

A dark bruise ached on Tubbo’s shoulder.

_ “You….you wear the  _ green _ tie, Tubbo, you stupid shit!” _

_ “The red tie is for me and me alone, you got that?” _

_ “I don’t wanna hurt you, Tubbo, but you make it pretty goddamn difficult.” _

Jschlatt was smiling, standing at the podium as he gave a simple speech to the Manburgians stating that there was going to be a tax cut for the next month as a thanks for helping take down Wilbur and Tommy.

Schlatt placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder with a sickly sweet smile, and Tubbo flinched, tensing up underneath the horned man’s touch. Quackity turned towards Tubbo, who was grimacing and carefully watching Schlatt.

A scowl briefly touched Quackity’s lips.

_ Was Tubbo okay? _

Quackity shook off the growing feeling of dread, adjusting his sunglasses and catcalling Schlatt who turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

He’d ask later.

* * *

Quackity walked down the large marble corridor of the White House, a pep in his step as music blasted through his old headphones. He sang along in Spanish, mumbling lyrics as he bounced around until a loud clapping noise caught his attention. Then the shouting.

“TUBBO YOU UNGRATEFUL, DISGUSTING, REPULSIVE MAGGOT--HOW  _ DARE  _ YOU FUCKING--”

Another slap sounded from the end of the hallway, and Quackity ripped off his headphones, rushing over to the source of the noise.

A whimpering Tubbo was sitting on the plush carpet of the guest’s quarters, clutching his cheek which was swollen and bleeding profusely. A fuming Jschlatt stood in front of him, teeth barred and eyes glowing a menacing crimson.

“ _ YOU dare _ interact with the same people who forgot about you--who fucking  _ left you _ , while I was always here, only wanting to help you.”

Schlatt kicked the younger boy hard in the ribs, making the dirty blonde boy fall onto the carpet. Soft sobs escaped his lips like puffs of steam on a cold winter day.

Quackity grit his teeth and ran into the room, startling Schlatt who jumped and drew his sword.

“ _ ¡BASYA HIJO DE PUTA _ !” He shouted, rushing over to Tubbo and helping the young boy to sit up.

“Are you alright,  _ pequeña abeja _ ?” Quackity asked, looking him over with worried eyes.

Tubbo gave him a small smile that looked more like a grimace before nodding and standing with the help of the taller man. Quackity turned to a stunned Schlatt with a murderous glint in his eyes. His chest ached.

“ _ Amor mío, ¿por qué harías daño a Tubbo? Es mi hijo y el tuyo. _ ”

“I--he fucking--Quackity, he deserved it--”

“ _ Callate la boca,” _ The vice president held up a hand, pulling Tubbo to his feet and storming out of the room, leaving Schlatt alone.

Fury boiled in Quackity’s stomach, turning his insides to cold ash as it ate away at him.

* * *

Quackity held Tubbo in his arms as they galloped along on Jschlatt’s prized, and stolen, horse; the horse was a beautiful black mare with a thick, silvery-white mane. Tears brimmed in the tall man’s eyes as he muttered assurances to Tubbo.

Eventually the familiar cave opening of POGtopia came into view, with a very confused-looking Wilbur, Technoblade, Philza, and Tommy standing outside. Quackity practically jumped off of the horse, Tubbo in his arms as Phil immediately rushed over, taking the young boy into his own arms and into the ravine of POGtopia.

“Is-- _ fuck _ \--is Tubbo going to be alright?” As his anger cooled, a stone-like panic weighed on Quackity’s chest. Every breath hurt like his ribs were cracking underneath the pressure on his chest--

“Quackity, calm down, you’re alright,” a familiar voice soothed, gently grasping his shoulders.

There was the quiet buzz of whispering surrounding him like a swarm of bees.  _ Bees--Tubbo _ \--

“I can’t--”

The shadowy form, BadBoyHalo, carefully lowered Quackity to kneel on the ground, petting the hair that puffed out from underneath his beanie.

“Shh, shh, you’re alright, try to follow my breathing,” Bad took slow, exaggerated breaths, motioning for the other man to follow. 

“Tubbo--”

“Is going to be just fine,” Bad interrupted, humming softly, “He has a nasty cut on his cheek and a couple of bruised ribs, but other than that, he just needs some food and rest. He’ll be right as rain in a couple of days.”

Quackity sighed with relief, leaning against the demon for a moment before regaining his composure and standing.

“Keep him here...please,” Quackity stared at the small crowd with pleading eyes.

Wilbur, dressed in a soft yellow sweater, nodded with a warm smile, “We’ll take care of him.”

The younger man nodded, calling the black mare back to the clearing and deftly swinging himself onto its back. Quackity gave the small group a watery grin with determination glinting in his eyes, “Thanks Wil.”

He took his sunglasses out from his jacket pocket, sitting them on the bridge of his nose.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a president that I need to talk to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTAL BREAKDOWN TIME BITCHES--  
> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
> But yeah I had a mental breakdown and wrote 3 oneshots in an hour. I'm currently working on the other three which should be out soon  
> Anyways, gnight for now love ya and sleep because I'm sure as hell not :DDD  
> Enjoy and thank you from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	28. Boogeyman (Sapnap + Dreamteam Hard H/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hellooo, i've return for yet another humble request for you mi lord  
> Oohh, have you seen dream's latest video? The pitch black one? Cause my request have some relevance too that one  
> When dream and george playing around leaving sapnap behind, sapnap's actually got lost and was attacked by a horde of mobs. I wanna read dream and george's horror (and pov) as they try to find him while still can listen to sapnap's plea of terror slowly fading away, his voice getting quieter and quieter until there's no sound left except the sound of the mobs surrounding him from their communication device. (But please don't kill him, hurt him as much as you can if you wanna tho)  
> Also can you make it as platonic please? I really really love platonic relationship and there's not a lot of sapnap's angst.  
> It's pretty spesific, so i understand if it's to much of a bother, so no pressure buddy. Thank you again for doing taking request : )”--minion_senpai

Hard H/C platonic Dreamteam style with a lot of injuries, near death experiences, and whooooooooo boy angst for minion_senpai.~

* * *

“Geooorge, tell me you love me!”

George snorted, pushing the masked man who was snuggling into his side like an eager puppy away.

“You already know I do,” George raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but it makes me feel better when you say it,” Dream whined, flopping dramatically on a low tree branch.

Sapnap trailed close by, holding a lantern and a crossbow which he was struggling to load properly. 

Fundy had asked them the day before if they wanted to use his mod that made the world super dark, to which Dream had eagerly agreed. George was soon to follow, though Sapnap was a bit more reluctant when the fox hybrid mentioned that lanterns and torches only provided half of the light they normally would. After much bolstering and reassurance from the pair, Sapnap had given in and was seriously regretting it. 

He couldn’t see shit, was nearly mauled by a wandering horse after he and Dream had gotten lost, and was altogether one-hundred and ten percent  _ done  _ with this bullshit.

_ Do it for the content _ , Sapnap reminded himself as he cut his finger on the tip of the crossbow bolt.

“Ugh, George, do you have any band aids or something like that? I don’t want this getting infected,” Sapnap grumbled, wiping the blood off of his finger with the hem of his shirt.

No answer came from the boisterous pair.

“George, quit ignoring me you ass--” Sapnap looked up only to realize that his friends were gone, leaving him alone in the darkness.

_ ….Fuck. _

Panic creeped into his chest as he sucked in a quick breath and looked around frantically for any sign of Dream and George. He set his lantern carefully on the ground, finally charging his stupid crossbow and listening around for the chatter of his friends. No sound aside from the faint hissing of a swamp gas pocket.

Wait,  _ hissing _ ?

Sapnap turned around in time to watch as a bright green four-legged creature opened its gaping mouth, flickering like the fuse on a piece of dynamite before exploding. The creeper disappeared, though the force of the blow sent Sapnap flying into a nearby bush. A large crater in the earth was smoking and partially lit up with fire.

The raven-haired man carefully attempted to sit up, wincing when his right arm gave out underneath him. From his elbow down was covered in patchy burns that left charred skin and angry red blisters in their wake. Gritting his teeth in pain, Sapnap stood, cradling his injured arm to his chest.

The all-too familiar sounds of guttural groans, bones rattling, distorted shrieking, and nasally cackling filled the air around him. Sapnap drew his sword in his good hand, deftly chopping off the head of a zombie who made the mistake of coming too close. A sharp pain and burning sensation in his side caused Sapnap to yelp in pain and surprise, the awful sensation repeating itself in his other side and back as skeletons moved out of their hiding places to shoot at the young man.

A pair of glowing violet eyes met his, and a creature let out a distorted hiss before picking the man up in its lanky, coal-black arms and throwing him directly into the thick trunk of a nearby oak tree. Sapnap fell to the ground, screaming in pain as the arrows dug further into his flesh. His vision was spotty and fading as cotton filled his mouth.

A laughing figure approached him, bending down to pour a thick, acid-green sludge onto the side of his face. The sheer smell of the poison made his eyes water as it seeped into his skin and mouth, making him sputter and cough. His strength drained from him like water in a bucket that had holes poked into the bottom of it. The figure stood with a bellowing, high-pitched cackle as it spoke in an odd language to the other creatures who began to gather around the raven-haired man with hungry eyes.

Sapnap closed his eyes, coughing one last time as oblivion took him.

* * *

“George! Sapnap, tell George that--” Dream spun around, freezing as he realized that their friend had disappeared.

“ _ Shi-- _ ” George grabbed Dream’s hand, leading the way with his spare lantern.

They sprinted through the forest, eventually coming upon a horde of mobs surrounding an old oak tree and Sap--

_ Sapnap _ .

He was lying on the ground, unconscious and severely wounded. Three arrows stuck out from his side, a cut on the side of his head was bleeding profusely, nearly his entire right arm was covered in burns, and poison turned his skin yellow and papery.

“SAPNAP!” George screamed, drawing his sword and cutting cleanly through a pair of zombies and a skeleton in one smooth stroke.

Fury bubbled up in his stomach as hot tears ran down his face, his sword mimicking his feelings as the fire aspect activated, wreathing the netherite blade in pale blue fire. 

The other mobs hissed at the pair, getting ready to attack. They didn’t even have time to move before Dream and George gracefully ended every creature who was near their fallen friend. Thick black blood stained Dream’s hoodie and mask, and George was covered in little shards of bone that stuck to him like burrs.

George dropped his sword, rushing over to Sapnap and turning him to lay on his back. He was hardly breathing, and his heartbeat was slow and weak. George tore through his pack, grabbing out a bottle of milk and a first-aid kit.

George worked through tears while Dream kept careful watch over the pair.

* * *

Sapnap awoke to a throbbing in his head like a pair of hot knives were being stabbed into his skull, his mouth tasting like he had just shoved a woolen slipper into it, and a crying George wrapping him in a hug whilst sobbing uncontrollably. Dream knelt down to join the hug, whispering to Sapnap about how worried they were.

Sapnap smiled softly as his own tears mingled with theirs.


	29. My (Our) L’Manburg (Wilbur + Fundy Trauma H/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wilbur and Fundy hurt and comfort? (This is in a au where all the wars are over and Fundy and Wilbur had forgiven each other and began to slowly rekindle their thought to be ruined father-son relationship)  
> Wilbur is cleaning Funny's fur and gets bad memories when he notices some burnt fur on Fundy since it reminded him when Fundy burns down the L'manberg flag, Sapnap burning the forest around L'manberg in the revolution, and what would have happened if he found the button and blew up Manberg. Fundy sees his father's sadness and he comforts him saying that "It's all in the past." And then offering Wilbur if he wants to play a song they used to play way back then when he was a small child.  
> You could pick the song if they're going to put that in. If you don't know what song you want them to play, then Dear Theodosia since H A M I L T O N or Song of the Sea Lullaby because... Salmon mother, Wilbur might have made the song as a tribute to her, lullabies exist to make children sleep, uhhh, it's a good song.”--Slyonalexis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic Time! This one's song is Song of the Sea Lullaby.~

Hurt/Comfort Dad!Wilbur and Son!Fundy Style with bad memories, Wilbur feeling g u i l t, Fundy being son child furry, Wilbur fucking salmon, and ANGST for Slyonalexis.~

* * *

Neither Fundy nor Wilbur made eye contact as Wilbur carefully brushed through the fox hybrid’s bushy orange tail.

“....Thanks, pops,” Fundy smiled back at him with a bittersweet sharp-toothed grin.

Wilbur smiled warmly back at him, combing through the billowy orange fluff to pick out a twig and a couple of wildflowers that had got caught in it.

“I’ve been meaning to do this for a while, but I never really got the chance to after…” Wilbur trailed off, untangling a burr from the base of Fundy’s tail.

Fundy patted Wilbur’s thigh with a soft smile, “Better late than never.”

Wilbur hummed softly while he methodically combed through the fox hybrid’s tail, squealing a bit when an entire dead bird fell from some of the thick inner fluff of the tail. Fundy laughed at him, taking the bird in his hands and swallowing it whole.

Wilbur stared incredulously at his son for a moment before shaking his head in a gesture of “nope not gonna fucking ask”, and continuing his gentle brushing. A little piece of burnt fur that was charred and crumbling caught his attention. The tall man crushed the tip in his fingers, rubbing the soot in between his fingers.

_ A burning flag waving precariously in the wind, Fundy standing at the base with a cold expression and a torch. _

_ The forest going up in flame as Sapnap gleefully exited it with a flint and steel in hand. _

_ The TNT going off in a loud ‘BANG!’, tearing a hole in the earth underneath Manburg like an eldritch horror waking from its eternal slumber.  _

“--bur? Wilbur?” A soft pat on the older man’s back snapped him back to the present as his eyes filled with salty tears.

With a shuddering breath, Wilbur held out a shaking hand to Fundy to show him a tuft of burned fur and dark marks on his hand from ash.

“Oh,  _ oh _ , Wilbur it’s alright,” Fundy comforted with a warm smile as tears stung Wilbur’s cheeks. 

Fundy, slightly taller than Wilbur because he was a hybrid with long-ass fox legs, pulled his father into his lap, with his head cradled against the younger’s chest. Fundy hummed softly, rocking back and forth while running a soothing hand through Wilbur’s curly chocolate locks.

“ _ Hush now,  _ mo stóirín, _ close your eyes and sleep _ ,” Fundy sang softly, with a haunting sort of magic weaving through his tone. Wilbur’s wrenching sobs died down into soft sniffles.

“ _ Waltzing the waves, diving in the deep,”  _ Fundy traced from the bridge of Wilbur’s nose down to the tip, flicking the end slightly--a calming motion his mother had taught him, “ _ Stars are shining bright, the wind is on the rise, whispering words… _ ” Wilbur yawned against Fundy’s chest, his eyes heavy and his breathing deepening.

“ _ Of long lost lullabies. Oh, won't you come with me, where the moon is made of gold, and in the morning sun _ ….” the fox-hybrid gently closed Wilbur’s eyes, and the taller man snuggled up against him. With a soft smile, Fundy planted a kiss on the top of Wil’s forehead, just like mother used to.

“ _ We'll be sailing _ .”


	30. I’M GETTING MCDONALD’S BITCH (Illumina+Dream+Fruitberries Platonic Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you mind if I request more illumina/fruitberries? Like illumina is sparring with dream and giving him tips with speedrunninh for the whole day and dream calls fruitberries(who could be dream’s brother) and tells him to pick up illumina and they get McDonald’s on the way home? Kinda all over the place, but feel free to cut any idea out or just not do this at all :D”--ilomilo

“DREAM!”

Illumina threw an invisibility potion at his feet, the shattered glass the only remnant of someone having stood there as the man abruptly vanished. Dream wheezed like a boiling tea kettle before scrambling up a nearby tree, sitting cross-legged on a low branch.

“MOTHERFU--GET THE FUCK DOWN--”

“ _ I can’t see you! _ ~” Dream sang, drawing his crossbow and shooting a firework-tipped bolt into the ground where it exploded in a fiery mass of colour.

Illumina yelped, rushing up the tree to knock a startled Dream off of the branch he had been sitting on. The masked man hit the forest floor with a rolling somersault before kneeling down to shoot another arrow right into the branch where he had been a moment ago. The ninja-skinned man hopped down from the tree just in time to avoid being exploded before barreling into Dream and pinning him to the ground.

With a laugh, Lumi took off his hood, revealing a square-jawed, curly-haired brunette appearing to be in his early twenties. He grinned at the masked man who was wheezing on the ground before clambering off of him and standing. Lumi offered a hand to Dream, which the other gratefully accepted.

Dream slapped Illumina over the head with a sputtering laugh, “Next time, don’t cheat with fucking potions, dick.”

Lumi held his hands up in surrender as colour and form began to return to his clothing, “Hey, you were the one who made the rules so easy to circumvent.”

“You two done yet?” Fruitberries whined from his spot on the soft grass, scrolling lazily through his phone and soaking up the midday sun, “I’m bored and want McDonalds.”

“We have food at home--

“I’ll pay,” Dream offered, making Illumina scowl.

Before the man could protest, however, Fruit was already hollering about getting a McFlurry and getting into the car.

“One-one,” Lumi hissed as Dream chuckled softly and opened the car door for the man.

* * *

When you see a man with a smiley-faced mask, a literal ninja, and a man wearing a giant green sticky note over his face and an outfit worthy of a My Chemical Romance concert, coming in the drive-thru to a McDonalds, you honestly shouldn’t question it.

Without so much as a second glance at Dream’s torn and bloodstained clothing, the cashier accepted the man’s credit card before handing them their food and sending them on their way.

Fruit had gotten a Happy Meal purely because he liked destroying the small toy that came with the food. He quickly downed his cheeseburger and small fry before attempting to figure out the best way to light a plastic action figure of a Paw Patrol character on fire.

Dream ate like a fucking horse with two double cheeseburgers, a large fry, an iced coffee which he added an entire can of Monster and three five-hour-energy shots into, an Oreo McFlurry, and a pair of hot fudge sundaes. The pair--well, really just Illumina, Fruit was fascinated by the concept of controlled arson--watched in a mixture of awe, disgust, and morbid curiosity as the masked man finished the entire meal in five minutes, sipping slowly at his coffee-energy drink mixture of death.

Illumina simply got a caesar salad and a small fry along with bottled water and had shared an Oreo McFlurry with Fruit. He ate slowly and methodically, enjoying each bite as he chatted among his friends who were eating like they were at the last fucking supper.

“Dude, how are you not dead from caffeine poisoning?” Fruit asked around a mouthful of fries.

Dream shrugged, sipping at his beverage, “You can’t kill a god, Fruit.”

The second masked man lifted up the green sticky-note mask covering his face to let Dream see the eyeroll he gave him before finishing up his cheeseburger and tearing open the packaging to his toy.

“Didn’t you almost have a heart attack last week because you drank fourteen Monsters in an hour?” Illumina asked, taking another bite of salad.

“...Anyways--”

Dream was cut off by the pair bursting into laughter, Illumina choking on his food all the while. Dream snorted fondly at his mentors, pulling into a nearby Auto-Zone parking lot so they could enjoy their food in peace.

“Does your boyfriend know you have a caffeine addiction?”

“Shut it!”


	31. Cold-Faced, Golden-Hearted (Dream + POGtopia Hurt/Comfort Shattered POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ahhhhh! I love this fic! I have a few requests (but you don’t have to do all of them, they’re mainly for you to get your writer brain going)  
> ….4) (this is based off a TikTok I saw) Multiple times/scenarios in which Dream is protective of the Pogtopia members (Wilbur, Tommy, Techno, and Tubbo) (bonus points if you can add an extra in which the Pogtopia members were protective of Dream)  
> Again these are merely suggestions and you don’t have to do every one. I love this oneshot book so far so keep up the good work!”--hannahj423

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Shattered POV Drabble Hurt/Comfort Dream + POGtopia Style with lots of Dream being big older brother, platonic Tubbo and Tommy being adorable, and extra extra comfort because I’m dying inside for hannahj423.~

* * *

Dream watched as the familiar shape of Tommy burst through the trees, panting heavily as he leaned on the wool-stone tower by the lake. BadBoyHalo and Skeppy trailed him, weapons drawn and snickers on their faces.

Dream drew back into the foliage, careful not to make any noise as he watched Bad press his blade up against the young blonde’s throat. 

“Tommy,” the demon spoke slowly, like one would to a cornered mouse, “Apologize to Skeppy.”

The teenager grinned, blowing a raspberry in the older man’s face before ducking underneath the blade and delivering a swift kick to Bad’s knees. Bad yelped with surprise, the blow knocking him off balance and he fell on his rear. Tommy made a break for it, though Skeppy caught him by the back of his shirt, tossing him over to the shadowy demon who stood and held Tommy tight against his chest.

“Let me  _ go _ you--” The blonde was cut off when Bad clapped a hand to the younger’s mouth, his pale white eyes glowing in the dark of the night.

Tommy struggled against Bad’s hold, though the older was far stronger than him and had the advantage of having multiple slowness and sleeping draughts on hand. The younger’s movements grew slow and sluggish as the potions did their work, eventually leaning against Bad’s arm while muttering profanities. 

“Language, ‘ya muffin, now apologize to Skeppy for stealing his wheat.”

Tommy snorted, “Fuck you.”

“Tommy,” Skeppy ran a hand through the younger’s hair, who growled weakly and attempted to bite the diamond golem, “You can’t fight, just apologize and we’ll take you back to Schlatt--”

“Schatt’ll kill me,” the teeanger slurred, struggling against Bad’s embrace.

_ Schlatt, fuck. _

Dream rushed through the trees, crouching low to the ground behind Bad before springing, knocking the demon to the ground. Unsheathing his sword, he slit the man’s throat in one swift movement.

**_BadBoyHalo was slain by Dream_ **

Skeppy shrieked with surprise, drawing his own sword, though it was too late. Dream pulled the charged crossbow from his side and shot a bolt directly into his forehead.

**_Skeppy was shot by Dream_ **

Both bodies disappeared in a puff of smoke as Dream carefully helped Tommy to stand.

“Thanks….bitch boy,” the blonde slurred, leaning heavily against Dream’s chest.

Technoblade, smacking his head on a low tree branch, burst through the trees on a spotted mocha-coloured stallion. Rubbing his face and clearing some twigs out of his bubblegum pink locks, Techno hopped off the horse.

“Heard ‘ya needed help-- _ shit _ , what happened?” The piglin hybrid ran over to steady Tommy, who was nearly asleep against the older man.

“Skeppy and Bad attacked him, it’s just a tranq potion with a bit of slowness, he’ll be fine,” Dream assured, wiping blood off of his netherite blade.

Techno nodded, picking Tommy up in his arms and hefting the sleeping boy onto the horse.

“Thanks, Dream, we owe ‘ya,” Techno gave the masked man a grateful smile before urging his horse back into the dark foliage.

Dream sighed, sitting on the soft dirt. If he hadn’t gotten there when he did, Tommy would probably be with Schatt. 

Dream knew Schlatt; he wasn’t awfully kind to war prisoners, especially the one who was the second in command to the whole operation.

The blonde lifted up his mask for a moment, clicking his communicator to relay messages in the chat.

_ Dream: I'm going to sell your eyeballs on the black market if you touch my stabby child again _

* * *

Wilbur paced the cobblestone floor of POGtopia’s makeshift meeting room, mumbling to himself.

Dream had somehowedly crawled up into a crevice of the wall that acted like a little sleeping area. It was warm thanks to a nearby lava pocket, though it echoed all of Wil’s mumbling back at Dream.

“If we, uh, I suppose if we went and--no, no, that wouldn’t work because of Ponk--but he’s with Punz, so it might, and then we just have to deal with Quackity who already isn’t doing well--I really need to go see if he’s good, like, I walked in on him attempting to light a fucking lake on fire--I wonder if we could get Quackity on our side--”

“Wil, if you keep muttering it’s going to actually drive me crazy,” Dream raised an eyebrow at the pacing man.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just really stressed with everything going on--”

Dream hopped out of his hidey-hole, interrupting with a concerned expression hidden by his mask, “When was the last time you slept?”

Wilbur looked away sheepishly.

“ _ Wilbur Soot _ .”

The lanky man stuffed his hands in his pockets, “....Friday.”

“Wilbur, it’s Tuesday.”

Dream growled, taking the brit by his hand and dragging him to his sleeping quarters. Motioning for him to sit, Dream took off his pack and emptied a couple vials of a sickly sweet greyish-blue substance and a small jar of herbs into a glass bottle. He shook the mixture for a moment until it turned completely clear and slightly sticky like a thin syrup.

“Drink,” he commanded, handing Wilbur the bottle.

With a sigh, Wilbur quickly downed the contents before handing the glass back to Dream.

“Dream--”

“No excuses, fucker, you’re sleeping,” Dream sat at the edge of his bed, leaning against the wooden-paneled wall of the captain’s quarters, “The draught’ll take effect in a couple minutes; in the meantime, you lie down and I’ll even sing you a lullaby.”

Wilbur snorted but obliged, taking off his glasses as his limbs started to weigh down on him. Snuggling underneath the soft covers of his bed, he felt as Dream shifted to sit next to him, rubbing his back in smooth, soothing motions.

“ _ Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper "I love you _ ", Dream sang softly, pulling up his mask so that Wilbur could hear better.

“ _ Birds singing in the sycamore tree: dream a little dream of me _ .”

The tall man’s breathing began to even out as he drifted off to sleep. Dream quickly switched to creative mode to summon a little bit of fire which illuminated the inside of his hands with a pale red light. Ensuring that it wasn’t too hot by testing it on his forearm, Dream began to carefully massage Wilbur’s back, who melted under the touch.

“ _ Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me, just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me _ ,” Dream gave Wilbur one last stroke on the back before standing, careful to not wake the sleeping man up, “ _ While I'm alone and blue as can be; dream a little dream of me _ .”

* * *

Dream heard a frustrated growl coming from the intimidation hole Tommy had dug out, and decided to investigate.

There, in the bottom of the pit, was Tubbo holding a small bag of crimson redstone dust pouting on a piece of bedrock. Dream chuckled, grabbing a bucket of water and making his way down the pit. He deftly jumped from rough, layered rocks to glassy violet obsidian made by Tommy experimenting with how much lava he could put in shit before he just burned himself alive.

Sneaking up behind Tubbo, he grabbed the young boy’s shoulders with a quiet, “Boo!”

Tubbo screamed, nearly falling off of the rock while Dream wheezed like a tea kettle boiling over beside him.

“Dream! Don’t scare me like that!” Tubbo smacked his masked friend lightly on the arm before standing up.

“'Whatcha grumbling about?” Dream asked.

The young brunette scowled, taking out a handful of redstone dust, “I  _ was  _ working on a sorting system down here for Fundy and Phil, but this shit--it’s just not working at all.”

Dream hummed, hopping down to find a bunch of thick wooden crates covered in wool stacked in a staircase to one of the cave systems peeking out from the hole wall. The crates were covered with redstone dust that also lined the floor. Levers and hoppers poked out from in between the black and grey rock, connecting up to the redstone dust. Wooden chests were stacked on top of wooden slabs that were mounted on the hole wall. A glass chute with water and ice in it carried shrunken items to the chests, though the items seemed to be getting stopped at one of the hoppers connected to a top chest.

“The chutes stop at the one chest instead of all of them, so maybe add some more hoppers to the other chests?” Dream suggested as Tubbo stepped forward, eyes unfocused as he thought.

“Do you have any wool boxes?” Tubbo asked.

Dream nodded, handing the blonde a small pile of shrunken wool crates like the ones Tubbo had already put out. Tubbo carefully adjusted the redstone, placing it on the wool crates as he connected the chests up to several more hoppers. He added another chute, accidentally pouring a bucket-full of water on himself in the process, and finally stepped back to admire his work.

“Please god let this woooork,” the young boy pleaded softly, flicking a lever.

Shrunken items began to flow through the chutes, ending up various chests marked with the items needed in them. Tubbo hollered in delight, his icy blue eyes lighting up. Dream grinned, rubbing Tubbo’s back like a proud father. Tubbo turned and wrapped Dream in a hug.

“Thanks, Dré.”

* * *

Jschlatt stood in front of Dream, who was curled up on the cold marble floor of the White House, wincing in pain and clutching his stomach which felt like it was turning inside-out.

“Dream, from a god to a god,  _ that was a fucking stupid move _ .”

Schlatt crouched down, pouring a small vial of a pungent-smelling maroon liquid onto Dream’s gasping lips. Dream shrieked in pain as the harming potion did its work. Every nerve felt like it had been set on fire, and needles were jammed into his veins, pushing harder into his skin with every movement.

His chest ached and his lungs refused to work, making his breaths come out short and raspy. Schlatt grinned at him, the tassels and intricate beadwork wrapped around his horns tinkling and clinking like tiny bells.

“Give it up, Dream,” Schlatt roughly grabbed the blonde man’s face in his hands, jerking his smiley-faced mask upwards.

Piercing green eyes filled with pain and fury stared back at Schlatt’s scarlet ones. Dream growled at him, attempting to weakly pick up his sword which Schlatt quickly kicked away.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM!” A familiar British voice called, as Tommy dove in through the White House window like a Persona 5 character.

Tommy tackled the horned man to the ground, pushing a netherite dagger up against the man’s throat. Wilbur, Tubbo, and Techno were soon to follow, each holding weapons with varying degrees of concern and anger on their faces.

Wilbur rushed over to Dream, pulling a regeneration potion from his pocket and carefully sitting Dream up so he could drink. Strength returned to Dream enough so that he could sit up and hold the bottle on his own, the pain dulling down to a dull ache. The bruising on his face and the fresh cuts on his exposed forearms from fighting with Schlatt began to heal over. The wounds soon looked like they had done a week’s worth of healing within a couple minutes.

“Thanks,” Dream rasped as Wilbur held out a healing and strength potion out to the masked man.

“Alright, motherfucker, give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn’t slit your throat right now for harming a member of POGtopia,” Tommy growled, his face contorted with hatred and rage.

Schlatt laughed, disappearing in a swirl of gold dust, leaving behind a couple of sand-coloured snapdragon petals. Tommy, itching to hurt someone, threw his dagger into the far wall and straight into the face of an oil portrait of Schlatt’s face. Tubbo grabbed his shoulder, steering the young man over to Dream, who was drinking a healing potion while Wilbur tended to a nasty gash on the green man’s leg.

Wilbur sighed softly after finishing up with bandaging Dream’s leg, wrapping the older man in a tight hug.

“We were so worried when you didn’t respond to Tommy’s message,” Wilbur’s voice cracked, and Dream could feel tears soaking through his hoodie.

Dream laughed softly, motioning for the other three to join the cuddle pile. Techno situated himself behind Dream, with Tubbo and Tommy curled into the masked man’s side.

“I love you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pray For The Wicked will be getting a new chapter this weekend, so enjoy that ;)  
> I have a vague idea for another AU work that I can do while Dance Till You're Dead is on hiatus, but please let me know if you all have ideas for a work you would want to see  
> Enjoy and thank you all so much from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	32. ||AN: I'M BAAAACK~||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Henamalo everyone!

Happy Yule, Christmas, Hannuka (excuse my spelling), Quanza (also excuse my spelling), Winter Solstice, or whatever else you celebrate!~ Even if you don't celebrate anything, happy snowy season or warm season I don't know if you guys have snow and I'm salty because it's been snowing for the past three days and you can't see outside because my state is a /nightmare/.

Nonetheless, in the spirit of the winter season, I'm going to be re-opening my inbox from now (as of writing this, December 13th) until January 3rd!~ Send in your requests on this chapter and I'll write them. Especially with everything going on in the Dream SMP right now and both of the MCCs, uh just happiness and angst noises.

If you want a particularly polished work, my commissions are also going to be open until January 17th at https://Ko-fi/jackfrostbitten.com! For more info, DM me on Tumblr at @jackfrostbitten.

Have a wonderful holiday/winter season from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	33. Winter in Minnesota (is death) (Tommy + SBI + Dream/Ranboo Mild H/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “mm i just thought of this but maybe tommy's parents forget to pick him up from smth and it's cold (not like hypothermia cold) so his fingers are numb while he's messaging someone and they're like??? why cant u spell or smth idk and c o m f o r t happens”--introvertedpineapple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Tommy + SBI + Dream/Ranboo Mild H/C with a bit of extra comfort and fluff, jebus fuck it’s cold outside like w in t er sucks, and poor spelling with a Discord group chat for introvertedpineapple.~

* * *

It was ridiculously cold for  _ Los Angeles  _ of all places.

Snow was soft and crunchy underneath Tommy’s feet, as he stood shivering in the cold. Philza had forced him to bring a coat to the party that day, and although he had regretted it earlier, he was now extremely grateful for the thick black cloak that kept his middle warm. His mask and some thick snow boots kept his feet and face warm, though his hands were so cold that he couldn’t feel them anymore.

What was perhaps worse than being stuck in the snow and thick traffic of Los Angeles was the fact that his ride had fucking ditched him at the party.

A gust of wind blew sharp, cold air into Tommy’s face, causing his eyes to water. He pulled out his phone, the screen barely visible in the thick snow, opening Discord which had been buzzing at him for the past half an hour.

_ Walmart Technoblade: Dream please no _

_ drӭ: Try and stop me, bitch. _

_ silburwoot: ajdakkjfsdjk stop harassing the child Dream _

_ Orphan Obliterator: I say we let him kill him _

_ Walmart Technoblade: Sorry  _ **_W h at_ **

_ drӭ: :) _

_ Half-n-Half: Oh lord I hate this _

_ Half-n-Half: Why is it blue?????? _

_ Orphan Obliterator: wil’s dying, I have obtained floof _

Tommy snickered as Dream’s username in an eye-stabbing bright lime green lit up, a picture appearing underneath it. Wilbur was curled up on the floor wrapped in a blanket so much so that he looked like a very fluffy burrito, with Technoblade sitting on top of him wearing a grey sweater and reindeer antlers. Floof was sitting in Techno’s lap while a small stove fire blazed in the background, seemingly caused by a very startled Skeppy.

_ crime child: the fujnki ar eyou dining? _

_ Half-n-Half: ??? _

_ Orphan Obliterator: he asked what we’re doing _

_ drӭ: Ha little boy can’t even spell right. _

_ crime child: FUJKING GOLD SHUUHS _

_ Half-n-Half: What does gold have to do with your spelling???? _

_ drӭ: He meant cold and also why? Like go indoors your house is warm. _

_ drӭ: House  _ warm _. Outside  _ cold _. _

_ Half-n-Half: Hotel? Trivago _

_ Orphan Obliterator: wilbur would like me to tell you that your joke was very funny ranboo _

_ crime child: wWhy can nwiblur tell ypu hmslfE _

_ Orphan Obliterator: he’s busy _

_ drӭ: Being crushed to death by a 138 pound piglin hybrid wearing netherite armour and a sword. _

_ crime child: hetcoho I nedsuhim laive _

_ Orphan Obliterator: he’s probably fine calm down _

_ Orphan Obliterator: what’re you doing outside tomathy your party ended like 20 minutes ago _

Tommy grimaced at the text and shook his hair to get the steadily collecting snow out of it.

_ crime child: ride abandoned a me beveryy gold _

_ drӭ:  _ **_Haha, sorry what._ **

_ crime child: by raide lkaeft earku _

_ drӭ: … _

_ drӭ: Techno. _

_ Orphan Obliterator: wilbur has been freed. we leave in five and I’m bringing hand warmers and hot cocoa _

_ Half-n-Half: I’ll be there in two! _

_ silburwoot: tommy don’t freeze _

Tommy snickered, burrowing into his coat as a familiar black Volvo came skidding down the road, the tires squealing loudly as it slid on the icy asphalt. Wilbur ran out of the vehicle, picking Tommy up by the waist--despite the young boy’s protests--and hauling him into the backseat of the car where Dream was sitting with his signature smiley face mask askew and a flustered-looking Ranboo was staring at the younger with worry painted across his features.

“You alright Tommy?” Dream asked, concern in his tone.

Tommy went to reply but was stopped by a sneeze which turned into a hacking cough. Dream unbuckled as Techno began to speed down the road like he was in fucking Mario Kart, moving Tommy to his lap. He took off his now wet coat and mask, shivering unceasingly. Wilbur clambered into the backseat beside Ranboo and Dream, handing Tommy a steaming cup of hot chocolate and a pair of cloth hand warmers. Tommy sipped gratefully at the hot drink as Dream wrapped Tommy in an  _ unbelievably warm  _ hug like a tall space heater. The boy snuggled closer to the masked man’s chest, who ran a hand through his hair. Dream’s hands were faintly illuminated by a pale orange-red light, which he pressed to Tommy’s cheek. It stung for a moment as hot met cold, but his face quickly warmed.

Drowsy from the heat, Tommy shut his eyes, no longer shivering, as he rested his head against the older man’s chest. He felt Wilbur’s hand combing through his short hair in smooth, soothing motions, leaning into the touch.

Tommy was dead to the world when they finally arrived home, Techno insisting all the while that he would carry Tommy into the house. Dream finally relented, allowing the piglin hybrid to wrap his younger brother in his warm velvet cloak. Sitting on the couch, Niki and Wilbur brought over a couple of blankets to keep both Techno and the blonde boy in his lap warm. Dream was sitting close by, holding Tommy’s hands in his own to warm them.

The boy awoke an hour later to his friends sleeping and chatting quietly around him, wrapped in blankets and leaning against his older brother who was asleep and snoring softly. Tommy smiled, snuggling into Techno’s chest and shutting his eyes once again.

He had never been warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMMMMM back and really tired and also I want to promote this absolutely beautiful crack taken seriously fic "Universes Meet" by saintvaast on AO3! It's amazing in every way please go check it.
> 
> Love you all lots, happy winter from your Friendly Frosty! ~<3


	34. F.R.I.E.N.D.S. (Tommy + Tubbo Friendship Angst + Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i just had the idea of tubbo and tommy platonic but tommys touchstarved and not that used to affection so tubbo gives him lots of cuddles and hugs and stuff like handholding and forehead kisses(NOT SHIP ALL PLATONIC)”--aL3x__6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Tommy + Tubbo Friendship Fluff with two pumps of platonic touch, touch starvation because Tommy go get hugs, and Schlatt being a good friend for a minute and letting Tubbo give Tommy hugs during a hard time and also giving him a bit of touch to help because adskjdla for aL3x_6.~

* * *

_ “ _ _ Humans are wired to be touched. From birth until the day we die, our need for physical contact remains. Being touch starved — also known as skin hunger or touch deprivation — occurs when a person experiences little to no touch from other living things.” _ \--Healthline

Ever since the election, Tommy was cold.

Tubbo was far away in a home he could never return to as long as Jschlatt was in power, Wilbur had gone fucking bonkers, and anyone else who even remotely cared for him had some sort of aversion to touch with the exceptions of Philza and Dream. Even in the grueling summer heat felt like a winter’s breeze against his skin.

Tommy walked the grounds of the forest near POGtopia’s entrance, Dream’s crossbow in hand as he quietly stalked a wandering herd of sheep. He’d donned his old L’Manburgian overcoat in an attempt to keep himself warm, though it didn’t appear to do much as he still shivered uncontrollably underneath the thick fabric of the coat.

He longed for the warmth of Tubbo’s hand in his, the soothing hand of Wilbur combing through his hair, the snuggly embrace of Dream, the deft fingers of Technoblade bandaging a fresh wound.

A wave of shivers racked his body, causing him to drop his crossbow and startle the sheep he had been chasing, who then proceeded to bound off into the dark foliage. Tommy groaned in agitation and exasperation, pounding his fist on a nearby tree. The branches jostled, and an acorn the size of Tommy’s fist fell out of the tree, hitting the young blonde on the top of his head. Tommy yelped in surprise and pain, rubbing the spot where the acorn had hit him before sitting cross-legged against the tree trunk.

He pulled his coat further over his shoulders as he shivered.

Tubbo wouldn’t have let him get like this, he was always hugging him and holding him and would even give him goodnight kisses on the forehead like Philza used to. Poor kid found out about Tommy’s touch starvation the hard way when he found Tommy curled up on the floor of the old White House shivering and whimpering like a frozen puppy. From that day on, Tubbo had always kept some kind of physical contact with him--be it holding his hand as they walked the prime path, kisses on the forehead before bedtime, or hugs that picked the younger boy off of the floor when Tubbo wanted to take Tommy somewhere.

_ Notch _ , Tommy missed Tubbo.

Silent tears slipped down Tommy’s face against his will as he clutched the coat tightly to his body. He didn’t even register the heavy yet lithe footsteps of a pair of careful creatures.

“Tommy?” Came the familiar Dutch-accented voice of Fundy.

Tommy started, jumping to his feet and unsheathing his diamond sword which he pointed at Fundy and--

_ Jschlatt _ .

Tommy’s heart sank. Jschlatt would kill him, take him away, do  _ something  _ horrible to him. Schlatt hated him with a passion, and Notch’s knows what he’d do if he found out about POGtopia and the TNT and Wilbur and--

“‘Ya alright there, kid?” Jschlatt asked, concern in his tone as he carefully edged the point of the sword away from his face.

The ram hybrid stood alongside the fox hybrid, both looking at him with worried and confused expressions. Schlatt stood on springy digitigrade goat legs covered in pristine snowy white fur, while Fundy stood on thin fox legs, his bushy orange tail swinging behind him. 

A brisk breeze blew by, stinging Tommy’s exposed arm as though he had just plunged the limb into freezing water. The young blonde grit his teeth as he dropped his sword onto the soft dirt, cradling his cold arm to his chest.

It felt like ice.

“Woah, woah, woah, hey, I gotcha,” Schlatt soothed in a voice gentler than Tommy had thought was possible for the businessman to achieve. He held Tommy’s arms in his own, furrowing his brow at just how cold they were.

Tommy gasped softly as the man’s slightly furry  _ warm warm warm-- _ hands grasped his arms, filling them with warmth. It was like he had buried his hand in snow before bringing it up to a roaring fire, gently warming everywhere the flame got close to.

“Have you been out in the snow or something, kid? Why are you so cold?” Schlatt questioned, but Tommy’s response caught in his throat as tears stung his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

Even more concerned than he already was, Schlatt hauled the young boy up in his arms, and Tommy held onto the warm older man like a lifeline, burrowing his head into Schlatt’s shoulder. 

“Are you--” Fundy started.

“Yes, Tubbo’ll know what to do better than either of us.”

“But--”

“Wilbur’s off his fucking rocker, Fundy, he wouldn’t be much of a help in this situation.”

“Can’t we--”

Schlatt raised an eyebrow, “You really want to go get either of them? Techno or the dude who lives what--seven-thousand fucking miles away?”

Fundy sighed, sending a message through his communicator to someone before trotting into the dark foliage of the forest. Schlatt followed closely behind, and Tommy shut his eyes as a rushing gust of wind chilled his skin. 

In a blink of an eye, Tommy was at the White House were a worried Tubbo was pacing the entrance worriedly. As soon as he saw Tommy wrapped in Schlatt’s arms come bounding across the plains, he sighed with relief. Schlatt let Tommy down onto the grass where he immediately latched onto Tubbo, who embraced him softly, muttering words of assurance into his ear.

All Tommy could think of was just how warm the arms around him were.

* * *

“I just got off of the phone with Wilbur,” Schlatt said, dressed in a comfortable grey sweater, “He’s not awfully happy about the situation, but I told him to fuck off and that Tommy’s staying the night whether he likes it or not.”

Schlatt turned to Tommy who was sitting contently in Tubbo’s lap, who was braiding his greasy blonde hair, placing wildflowers in the bunches. Quackity and George were watching Beauty and the Beast, the younger man having dragged George into doing a waltz while badly singing “What Wasn’t There Before” in Spanish. Tommy was nearly asleep in Tubbo’s arms, blankets piled on top of him, smiling softly as he listened to Tubbo softly hum along with the movie.

Schlatt chuckled, walking over to ruffle Tubbo’s hair, the younger boy also beginning to drift off. The ram hybrid sat down next to the pair, putting a hand on Tommy’s shoulder, who smiled softly and leaned into the touch.

“Goodnight, you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute! I've been prepping for Yule all week and was also up at my grandparent's earlier this week, so it's been a bit hectic. xD  
> Have some angst with a bit of fluff until the next two requests are done :DD  
> Enjoy and thank you for your support from your Friendly Frosty! <3


	35. All's Fair In Love And War (Romantic Illumina x Fruitberries Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So after MCC 13 illumina said he lived close to fruitberries and I just remembered how cute they are together so I request some romantic illumina x fruitberries fluff. People seem to forget that they’re basically a power couple so like fruit and illumina do a 2v2 manhunt vs sapnap and george(with george and sap being the speedrunners) and they win, so to celebrate they get popsicles and sit in a pile of snow together :D”--fumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Romantic Ilumina x Fruitberries Fluff with George and Sapnap fighting them, extra popsicles, and yeee for Fumi.~

* * *

“C’MERE, FRUIT!”

A man in a thin black ninja suit deftly jumped from the towering oak trees of the forest, nearly invisible in the cold moonlight. His partner, a….creature dressed in a forest green hoodie with a giant sticky note over his face, sprinted on all fours like a fucking cat next to him.

Fruitberries pulled a worn netherite picaxe from his belt, ramming it into the soft bark of a nearby tree and clambering up it to a low branch where Illumina was waiting. The darkly dressed man pulled the fabric covering his mouth down for a moment to peck his lover on the cheek. Fruit, so red that his sticky note appeared brown, lightly smacked Lumi over the head before crouching next to him on the tree.

George and Sapnap skid to a stop near the tree where Lumi and Fruit were currently hiding, wide grins on their faces as they pulled out netherite swords that gleamed deep purple with enchantments.

“ _ Ohhh Fruitberries, Illumina,~ _ ” Sapnap called in a sing-songy voice as he motioned for George to begin scaling the tree.

The pair quietly climbed up the old oak, eyes darting about for any sign of the older men.

“Yes, Sapnap?” A taunting voice called from behind them.

Sapnap and George spun around only to be met with the sight of Fruitberries hanging upside down from a tree with a glass bottle filled with a clear, syrupy liquid in his hand.

The man grinned where his sticky note revealed his mouth before throwing the bottle at the pair’s feet, who started violently and attempted to fire an arrow at Fruit. Quickly pulling himself up, the arrow missed the man’s head completely and lodged itself in the dirt a couple feet away from the tree.

Swinging around, Fruit delivered a swift kick to the pair’s abdomens, causing them to topple into a thick bush behind the tree. Illumina, appearing behind them in a whoosh of purple mist, grabbed the weapons out of George and Sapnap’s hands before dragging them by their collars to sit against a birch tree.

The pair were struggling weakly as the sleeping draught did its work, and both were soon sleeping fitfully. Lumi tied them to the birch tree, with their feet and hands tied together with a thick rope.

“Welp, that should hold ‘em,” Illumina dusted off his hands, taking off his hood.

Short raven curls fell down his face as the speedrunner picked a pair of square glasses out of his pockets and placed them on the bridge of his nose. Fruit was close by, hopping down from the tree with a rolling somersault to stand next to the raven-haired man.

“Victory kiss?” Fruit suggested, waggling an eyebrow underneath his sticky note.

Illumina chuckled, his cheeks becoming a dusty shade of pink as he lifted up the sticky note on Fruit’s face to softly kiss his lover on the lips. Fruit short-circuited, nearly falling over and opting to instead lie in a blushing ball on the soft dirt.

Lumi laughed, “Aww, made ‘ya blush.”

“You’ve killed me, darling. Avenge me, oh great spirits of the forest!” Fruit dramatically sprawled out on the forest floor, sticking his tongue out for extra effect.

The ninja-skinned man rolled his eyes, tapping the man’s back with his foot, “That’s unfortunate considering corpses can’t eat popsicles.~”

Fruit jumped up, staring like an eager child at Lumi, “You brought  _ popsicles _ ?!”

The older man snorted, patting his lover on the head before dragging a cooler out from behind the birch tree where George and Sapnap were tied up and snoozing. He pulled a colourful container of ice lollies from the cooler, grabbing two of them out from the box and tossing one to Fruit.

The green-haired man excitedly tore into his popsicle; a SpongeBob Squarepants ice cream bar with tiny black gumballs for eyes. Illumina’s was a simple cylindrical orange popsicle, which he bit into, causing Fruit to stare at him in mock horror.

“What?” Lumi tilted his head in confusion.

“You don’t--why are you eating your popsicle like that?” Fruit sputtered, gesturing to the orange popsicle which was now missing a chunk out of the side where Lumi had bit it off.

“Like this?” Illumina grinned, taking a large bite out of the top of the popsicle.

Fruit gagged, smacking Lumi on the shoulder, “Why--why--why are you like this-- _ eugh _ \--”

Illumina pecked the older man directly on the center of the sticky note mask, leaving a bit of popsicle juice on the mask in its wake before winking.

“I love you, too, Fruitberries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my only experience wiwth Jschlatt's content was originally the Dream SMP and now I'm watching his actual content and fuck,ign g od. Why are these people scared of Jschlatt. Just take away his gun.  
> Anyways I have romatic Illumina and Fruitberries because they;re amazing uh people make cool animatics have a good nightg everythone  
> Enjoy and thank you from your Friendly Frosty!~ <3


	36. The Running Undead (Pls don’t copyright me) (Platonic DreamNotNap H/C)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So in that recent George video with the zombie apocolypse thing, could we get some dreamnotnap (romantic or platonic,you choose) with some comfort after it. Maybe the whole situation was some simulation or game of sorts and when they're out some cuddles and reassurance to show that they are real and alive still. If its not a problem of course, thank you :))”--DurkleRurple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

Hurt/Comfort platonic DreamNotNap style with extra ouch, oh gods why did you pick zombies????, and “leaving the simulation” memes courtesy of Sapnap who is bad with emotions.

* * *

George raced through the forest, tears leaving dark trails down his cheeks as the gutteral sound of zombies echoed behind him.

He wanted to go home, he wanted out, where was Dream? Where was Sapnap? Did they leave him to die? Oh  _ Jeb _ , he was going to die, right here right now--

A tree root caught his foot, sending the man tumbling to the ground with a startled yelp. He curled in on himself, breathing heavily as his chest constricted into itself. Tears blurred his vision as he whimpered softly into the coarse dirt.

**_0:00 Game Over!_ **

The rough ground underneath him morphed into plush carpet, the stinging cuts on his body disappearing abruptly.

“--eorge? George!” A panicked voice called, the familiar form of Sapnap coming into view, who picked up his crying friend bridal-style in his arms.

“They--kill--Sap--run--” George sputtered, clawing at the older man’s t-shirt.

Hands covered in leather gloves took his, and Dream’s lime green hoodie soon appeared next to Sapnap.

“Hey, hey, woah, you’re okay, you’re okay,” Dream soothed, Sapnap holding the younger man close to his chest as salty tears began to fall down his own face.

The masked man sat the pair down on a thick leather couch, wrapping them up in a plush blanket and a couple of furs before stoking the embers of his dying harth. Adding a bit of firewood to the small fire, Dream sighed and took off his boots and gloves. 

George and Sapnap were snuggled into each other, both sobbing softly. Dream carefully approached them, who immediately drew the masked man into the cuddle pile. He rearranged himself inside of the blankets so that he held both men in his arms with the blanket wrapped around them.

The crackling fireplace and the warmth of his friends by his side soothed the ache in George’s chest, and his sniffling soon grew quiet and still. Dream ran a comforting hand through his fluffy brown locks, humming softly.

“I thou-ght you were de-ad,” Sapnap cried into George’s side, “Yo-You weren’t there and Dr-eam went looking for you and--”

“I’m here, Sap, I’m here,” George reassured, his voice cracking as he reached an arm around the older man’s shaking form.

“And I’ve gotcha both,” Dream bent down to bump the edge of his mask against the pair’s heads in an odd, affectionate gesture, “I’ll never let anything bad happen to either of you.”

“Pr-Promise?” George sniffled, snuggling into Dream’s warm embrace.

Salty liquid stained the underside of Dream’s old white mask, and he chuckled softly.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a gn st an g st an gst angst ansgt an atsgst ansngngngnngngnt st  
> Enjoy and thank you from your Friendly Frosty!~ <3


	37. God Has Cursed Me For My Hubris (Author-Indulgent Crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H el p why no whysu the nno why eXIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for notes!

**[ D r e a m ]** : @technothepig Brother help

**[ D r e a m ]** : I’ve been proposed to by the furry

**Subscribe to Technoblade (pls)** : nah

**BIG MAN:** techno i can see you did you get stuck in the fucking hole again?

**Subscribe to Technoblade (pls)** : ??????

**Subscribe to Technoblade (pls)** : you’re standing next to me in said hole???

**BIG MAN:** FUK YOU THE GREATG TOMMYINNIT DOES NOT GTET STUCK IN FUJIG HOLES

**It’s Not A PHASE MOM:** tommy it’s fucking four in the morning and my neighbor is complaining about your yelling

**Ghostbur!:** ...How did you get stuck in the hole, Tommy and Techno?

**Subscribe to Technoblade (pls)** : potatoes

**Subscribe to Technoblade (pls)** : and then the child tried to steal my potatoes

**Subscribe to Technoblade (pls)** : thus he has suffered the consequences

**BIG MAN:** YSOURE FUCKIGN STUCK TOO BITCH

**Subscribe to Technoblade (pls)** : “a small price to pay for sweet revenge”--Sun Tzu, Art of War

**BIG MAN:** IF YOU MAKE FMONE MORE FUCKING SZU TZU BITCH REFERENCE IM GOING TO STAB YOUR FUCKINSG POTATOES

**Subscribe to Technoblade (pls)** : i dare you

**Ghostbur!:** Uh, Techno? I can hear Tommy screaming from down the block. Is everything alright?

**Subscribe to Technoblade (pls)** : depends

**Subscribe to Technoblade (pls)** : what are your opinions on waterboarding siblings?

* * *

**british boy:** Hey sapnap?

**ARS ON P OG:** yea, baby?

**british boy:** …

**british boy:** I fuckign hate you

**ARS ON P OG:** love you too husband #3 <3

**Flatty Patty (WTF SCHLATT):** @mr.beastbutsmall karl your man’s being taken

**karlkarlkarlkarl:** GASP

**karlkarlkarlkarl:** GEOREGE HOW DARE   
**karlkarlkarlkarl:** I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS ;-;

**british boy:** YOU CAN HAVE HIM JESUS CHRIST--

**[ D r e a m ]:** Sap shut the fuck up I can hear you sobbing in the other room

**Walmart Technoblade:** whatcha doing, Dream?

**[ D r e a m ]:** Speeeeedrunning

**Flatty Patty (WTF SCHLATT):** with or whithout cheating?

**[ D r e a m ]:** …

**[ D r e a m ]:** Quackity you have ten seconds to start running. I have an axe and a tomahawk that happens to smell like lemon because George put it in the fucking dishwasher.

**Flatty Patty (WTF SCHLATT):** fair. can i bring my lighter?

**[ D r e a m ]:** Shore, just don’t set the forest on fire

**[ D r e a m ]:** I don’t need another lawsuit from the park rangers

**ARS ON P OG:** OH-KAY I LIT  _ ONE  _ FOREST ON FIRE BUT NOOOOOOO NOW _ I’M  _ THE ONE WHO

_ @sappynappy has been kicked from the server _

**Flatty Patty (WTF SCHLATT):** PFTTTTTTT

**Canonically I’m Dead:** He was getting on my nerves.

**[ D r e a m ]:** I’m hunting your husband for sport

**Canonically I’m Dead:** Haha.

**Canonically I’m Dead:** Bring me back his skin please. It would make for a nice rug.

**Flatty Patty (WTF SCHLATT):** i regret marrying you, babe

**[ D r e a m ]:** Quackity

**Flatty Patty (WTF SCHLATT):** I’M LEAVING JESUS CHRIST

* * *

_ @dreamwastaken has added @minx<3 to God Has Cursed Me For My Hubris _

Minx: yeah no

_ @minx<3 has left the server _

**Flatty Patty (WTF SCHLATT):** i scared another one off karl hold me

* * *

**Hardcore Boi:** Techno and Wilbur are playing Roblox in the other room and screaming about roleplaying dragons. Tommy is committing arson with Tubbo, Schlatt, and Dream.

 **Hardcore Boi** **:** Why did I adopt you three.

 **Ghostbur!:** You adopted me, too. :D

 **im NOT A FURRY** : can you adopt something that's already dead??

 **Ghostbur!:** :(

 **Hardcore Boi:** I'll adopt ya Ghostbur.

 **Ghostbur!:** :D

_Ghostbur! sent an image_

**Ghostbur!:** @dreamwastaken ....May I ask what's happening here? I was out for a stroll with Friend and then--

 **Ghostbur!** : I'm a little confused

 **Hardcore Boi** : How the fuck did Techno and Wil get there?? I've been with them for the past hour

 **Hardcore Boi** : Nope nevermind they're fucking gone.

 **[ D r e a m ]:** Philza how the fuck do you keep losing all of your children

 **Hardcore Boi** : Generally, you.

 **[ D r e a m ]:** A low blow, Philza Minecraft.

 **Hardcore Boi:** You literally convinced one of my sons to fucking blow up an entire country.

 **im NOT A FURRY:** @Ghostbur! can you adopt me instead of wil

 **Ghostbur!:** Awe! Absolutely, Fundy. <33

 **It’s Not A PHASE MOM:** I CAN FUCKSIHNG READ YOUR FUSDING MESSAGES WHAT THE FUCJK

 **[ D r e a m ]:** That is literally the point of a group chat, Wil, keep up.

 **It’s Not A PHASE MOM:** Dream youre sitting across from me on a fucking log and I happen to have multiple lighters and knives in my coat pokcet that I would be happy to shove up your smart ass

 **BadBoyHalo :D:** O.O

_@SaintsOfGaming left the server_

_@dreamwastaken added @SaintsOfGaming to the server_

**[ D r e a m ]:** You can't escape us, Bad

 **Flatty Patty (WTF SCHLATT)** **:** hey bad

 **BadBoyHalo :D:** Sigh

 **BadBoyHalo :D:** Yes, Quackity

_Flatty Patty (WTF SCHLATT) is typing..._

**Flatty Patty (WTF SCHLATT)** **:** fuck shit cunt whore wanker motherfucker

_@FlattyPatty has been kicked for 'Swearing Profusely'_

**It’s Not A PHASE MOM:** fuck

_@WilburSoot congratulations on promotion to 'Admin' role!_

**Canonically I’m Dead:** AND THAT'S HOW CAPITALISM WORKS KIDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go get coffee  
> Itls 6:25 in the morning  
> I got up at 5:15  
> I enjoy cheese  
> But only Monterey  
> h el p  
> Enjoy and thank you from your Friendly Frosty!~ <3


End file.
